Chaos
by iradfs
Summary: Sky was bequested inheritance and his brother Brandon who was living a spoilt life, wasn't so pleased about that as according to the will he had to get married. Soon they meet a girl that changed their lives. Based on " Chaos " by Armenian writer Shirvanzade.
1. Chapter 1

That day was one of the worst days for the Eraklyon family, one of the most richest Italian families in the world. Old Erendor Eraklyon was ill to death and now was the time for him to leave this world. So many people were fake-sad for him. And they were at the big house of the poor rich in order to know something about the will. Yes, that will was the main problem for all and everybody wished to be mentioned in that will.

In the big room of Erendor his family and relatives with doctors were waiting for his death. Even the relatives were showing their fake 'sorries' except the wife of the dieing man. Mrs. Samara was trying hard to hold her tears back. But Erendor refused to die without seeing his first son, the son he had left out from his heart like for ever. Why did he even send him away for that stupid education eight years ago? It was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever done. He thought he wouldn't ever see his face, but now his heart wanted to meet with him for the last time. The doors opened revealing a blonde man with blue eyes around 32 years old. He reached to Erendor's bad and held his hand crying.

"Sky." Erendor whispered and hugged him very tight. He wished that moment to last for ever. He was happy but then he noticed that ring. Sky noticed this too.

"We can't change the past, dad." he said. Erendor pulled away and lied back. He faced to his wife. "Give." he said. Samara pulled out a white envelope and gave it to Sky.

"Damn you, if you don't do my will." He said and closed his eyes. Samara couldn't take it any more and cried as hard as she could. A light blonde woman joined her. But she fake cried just wanting to know the reaction of her brother Sky. That woman was Diaspro, the third child of the Eraklyon. Second was a brunette with chocolate eyes. He was around 28. His name was Brandon. There was no reaction on his face as he didn't care about his father's death. He focused only on the white paper that his elder brother was holding.

Samara hugged Sky and said, "He kept thinking about you, son, why did you leave us for that girl? Did you see his expression when he saw that fing? Please, you are his only hope. He couldn't bequest properties to you brother Brandon knowing his 'living'. Don't put yourself under your father's curse and do his last wish."

"I'll try, but what if i can't?"he asked mainly himself than the others.

"So, why don't you open that envelope and read?" Brandon said burning from his desire to know about the inheritance.

"No, not now. I'll open it tomorrow." Sky said, turned over and went with tears.

"Did this old man inherited all to him?" Brandon said clenching his fist.

"We'll find out soon."said a man around 45 with black hair and yellow-green eyes. He was Diaspora's husband, Isaac. He was a sly lawyer that could even make the criminal into an innocent one.

Next day, after the funeral, Sky gave the paper to Isaac to read.

"All the properties, factories and business go to Sky. But he must also take care of Brandon and bring him in the right way and take care of their little brother Thai. Brandon will get his part of inheritance only when he gets married to an Italian girl. And until that he'll get only 50-100 euro per month. And he must try to correct 'his own mistake'." Isaac was frustrated. There was nothing about his wife in that will. Brandon was frustrated too. He'd been waiting for his 'father's' death not to get another 'father'. He hoped he would be independent at last but no. And what?! Get married?! He wasn't that man and he didn't get tired from the life he lives. All were in shock.

"Son, you have to correct your mistake." Samara saperated especially that part.

"Mom, i can't do that."

"Then you'll be cursed! Please. Last time he asked me to beg you to correct that and now you want to be cursed by your own father?"

"It's your fault. You mast have thought into what you put him." Brandon said trying hard to keep calm.

"You heard when you'll get your part of inheritance. Your father didn't want to bequest our property as you would spend it at all on your not moral places." Samara said. "If you want to get your inheritance you have to get marr..."

"As if! I'll get my part without that stupid condition!" He said and went away. Isaac smirked and went after him.

"Brandon, if you want to get your part, i can help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky's POV**

I was in my dad's office that now belonged to me. I was looking through some paper. That man knew how to make money from nothing. These factories, mines, business... Before i was against all this knowing that this was dirty money and now i inherited this all. Soon i felt very tired of seeing these white colored papers with black letters. I buried my face into my hands. When i threw my hands away my attention was caught by a photo. Those two little lights of my life, i still missed them. Could you imagine what sore is it to be away from your two bloods. I took the picture and looked at my sons. God, hardly had passed a week since i was here and now i missed them. I should've brought them with me but... it meant i should've brought the one that i hated more. I thought i had found my true love, but it was a big mistake. It was hard for me to be away from my sons, but i couldn't bring them. My father's curse echoed in my hands as to remind me my big mistake. I kissed the picture where my two lovers were when my mom enetered seeing this.

"Son, you're making that curse even worse! Why don't you get rid of them?" She said.

"And how did you think that? I can't get rid of my kids. It's inhumane! You're a parent as well, you must have understood me."

"Sky, I'm not telling you to treat them inhumanely, i just want you to take your name from them."

"I can't let them grow up like that."

" Then break up with that girl."

"Mom, she's the mother of my kids. And she's boded to them the way i am. You are mother too, how would you feel if your children were to be taken from you?"

"Children? And where are my children? One is married to a Russian and is cursed, second is spoilt and comes home God knows when and does things i don't want to imagine, third has two ill kids and a hopeless husband and fourth..." she buried her face in her hands.

"Mom, I'll bring Brandon in the right way and take care of Thai without getting divorced."

**Brandon's POV**

I was in my room waiting for that Isaac. He said he had an idea how i could get my part without that ridiculous part od getting married. Oh come on, where is he? I had an arrangement with my friends. I heard a knock. At last!

"Why are you so late!" I said.

"Work doesn't like hurries."

"Whatever, what's your plan again?"

"Well, according to your dad's will you will get your part only after getting married but why you have to get married of others' wives are on your way, right?" He said. I just smirked and nodded.

"Well, you can get your part without that. We just need skill, to be sly and to lie."

"Lie?"

"Yes, and we'll make another will that was written months ago before your father's death. According to that will, you are getting your part with business, mines and factories is going to my Diaspro, Thai is gettong a fixed sum of money and the houses is getting your mom."

"And what about Sky?"

"He's cursed by his own father because of his Russian family, so he won't get any part."

"Ok, do whatever you eant. I give you my autherity but don't include me in that stuff. You knkw i have 'so much things to do'. "

"Of course, you just have to give me yiur father's signature and some papers with his handwriting."

" Ok, i get it."

After that my 'lovely' brother enetered.

"Brandon, we must talk."he said.

"Talk".

"Without witnesses."

"Hey, he's our, i mean MY sister's husband."

"Well, i don't trust him."

"Oh, Brandon, it's ok if i leave." Isaac said and left glancing at Sky.

"Brandon why in the heavens are you with this man!"

"Woh, watch your tone, bro. I don't want to get another 'father'. Why on eath did you come here? You're not one of our family, remember?"

"Brandon, i know, but our dad gave me the responsibility for you and this family. I don't want us to be enemies for ever, so let's just make out, ok?"

"I'll make out only if you give me my part of that inheritance." I said.

"Only after you get married. "

"Oh, no, I'm not that type of man."

"I don't get you, is ther something wrong with getting married thatyou don't wish?" Um, yes. Look, i don't want to bury myself in those family dramas, why i need a girl if i have others' wives? And that stupid word 'daddy' is driving me crazy! It's a big misfortune to be someone's 'daddy' and take responsibility for them. I will never get married as i don't want to be dependent on someone."

"You're talking like a not moral brat."

"Oh, sorry, i didn't get the right education as you did. And now, excuse me, i have to go. Girls are waiting for me." I teased and singing the last part and went out.

"Hi, pal!" Said a man with black hair and black eyes. This was my friend Jake. He was from England but move here when was 8.

"Hey, man. Where are we going today?"

"Just give me half an hour, i have soe things to do."

"Ok, I'll wait." I said as he went quickly. But you would ask what i would do in this half hours... I moved toa house near the street i was. And as usually i saw the woman that stole heart. Rachel was sitting in front her window that was beside the door. She was Jake's sister and was married to a man named Zack. She was 45 with soft black hair, white skin and black eyes. She and her brother were from rich families and she went against her parents will and got married with Zack that was from a poor family and now they had two kids. I was admiring her after that occasion.

"Buon giorno, Mr. Eraklyon." She greeted. I walked up to her side.

"Buon giorno, Miss." I said as i leaned against the wall looking at her figure.

"Ah, Mr. Eraklyon, isn't this a nice day to spend with your friends?"

"Yes, but today you are much nicer than this day and i hope that you'll give me a smile that will make my day brighter than this sun."

"Oh, stop it. You don't have to say such things."she moved and put away some of her hair that was covering her chest. Man, i felt my blood boiling again. Every time she did that i began losing control! This woman must be mine. I wondered what she ever found in that Zack. Maybe she was 45 and i 28 but love doesn't ask age. I leaned to placd a kiss on her soft lips when...

"Zack's coming!" She exclaimed. I put myself togather and went away from her side.

"Well, are you ready to have fun?" He asked.

"You know me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky's POV**

I was writing when i heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. A 65 year old man entered. He was a brunette and had sea blue eyes. He had been working for my dad as an accountant for about 30 years. I had never seen so sincere and honest man before. His name was Marco Solaria.

"Yes, Mr. Solaria?" I began.

"Mr. Eraklyon, i really respect you and your father but i can't work on this condition any more."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm sorry but your brother is robbing from your bank. He did this even when your father Mr. Eraklyon was alive. He asked me for the money but i refused to give him and here is the result. I'm sorry again but you had better fired me as i can't handle your brother any more."

" Please, calm down. I can't fire you as you're the best and don't worry about Brandon, I'll talk to him." Great, now he robbed! Then what would be? Mr. Solaria thanked and bowed and went out. I went out from my office too, to find my robber brother. I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again but no use. I managed to eneter anyway and found nobody there in his room. I'd say, I'm amazed by my mom's taste. She decorated Brandon's room a lot of girly things as to wake up the feeling of getting married. But it was not working. Oh, and about the girls! I thought i knew wher he was. So i would have to stay up late today.

**Brandon's POV**

Today's day was one of the best days i had ever had! Though i lost some money around 300,000 euro, i met new girls and spent a great time with them, drinking and kissing. And now i was so tired. Oh and i would have to get that 300,000 from that old man, how was his name again, ah, Solaria. Well, if he refused again, i would have to get MY money from the bank by myself. And besides that Isaac had given me the 'will', so Sky would have to pay me or my debt. Oh well, i would think about that later, now i wanted to sleep. I reached my room and collapsed on my bad. I was too lazy to change my clothes. Ah, silence and sleep until a damn knock! And without my permission they enetered MY room.

"Brandon, may i know where have yo been all this time? Did you even see the time! It's 4 a. m.!" Oh, man, here we go again. When in the earth dad called him back!? And now he was disquising himslef as my dad!

"Sky, stop crying, I'm sleeping." I graoned.

"Why did you rob the money?"

"God, i didn't rob i withdrew MY money."

"Without permission! It's robbing! Brandon do you even understand what are you doing? I suppose you spent all of it on spoilt bitches, didn't you?"

"I would prefer the 'lovely ladies'" i said.

"You are intolerable! I can't even imagine how i can bring you back on the right way."

"Well, there's a variant. According to the REAL will, you don't get inheritance." I said as i sit up.

"What are you talking about?"

I smirked and showed him the paper I saack had given. Sky was checking the signature as i yawned. I'm so tired.

"It's fake." He said at last. Wait, what?! Calm down Brandon, you must stay calm.

" No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is! I don't believe this!"

" Ok, then i will get my part through the court. If you don't want this you either accept this will or prepare for me 250,000 euro."

"Nice try, Brandon."

"Ok, it's your problem. Now, if you don't mind, i want to sleep." I collapsed again as he left.

**Sky's POV**

What was that? Is Brandon doing something behind my back? No, he couldn't do that alone. Somebody must have helped him. It was so hard for me. 'Maybe i should go with tomorrow and get acquainted with the life he spends?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Snb4evss - yes, he is. **

**Stella Love Sunshine - Sky's wife is Bloom. **

**Stella Winx 21 - yes, that Italian girl is Stella. **

**Here is the new chapter. Don't forget to review. **

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Next day i woke up very hard. Brandon wasn't at home that time. I wondered what life i spent. I went out from my room and walked fown the stairs when my maid came and said me that Mr. Solaria was there. I hoped it wasn't Brandon again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but i can't work here any more. Please, understand me right." Mr. Solaria said. Brandon asked him for money and he didn't give, so Brandon robbed again. But then i had a great idea.

"What would you say, if you worked in the mines of oil as an accountant and managerr?" His eyes got wide.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I repeated again. Then i saw a flash of smile across his face.

"You'll get two times more and a comfortable flat consisted of 4 rooms. As i remember your family consists of 6 people. And the current manager will work here instead of you."

" Oh, thank you, sir, thank. I don't even know how to thank you for doing this."

"No problem."

"I'd like to invite you to our flat. Please, i know it's not comfortable...but, please accept my invitation."

"Ok, i accept. I'll pay a visit tomorrow." He thanked me again and went happily. I'd never seen that man so happy before and i was glad i could help me. Maybe i should work out a project for other workers? But first thing is Brandon. I went out and met few of his friends. They invited me to their place. Knowing that Brandon would be there i went.

Soon we reached to a club. We entered and walked through some tables. The people thay recognized me were making their way to greet me. I could see their fake smiles. Brandon's friend told me that Brandon was sure he would get his inheritance and show the others their place. Soon i found that guy at the poker table. Sat and watched him lossing the game. He lost more than 6 times, sometimes he won. Soon he was run out of money but kept on. I didn't know why but something forced me to join that game. I tried my best but lost. Brandon smirked seeing me losing. Then he continued with a friend of his whose name was Itsko. Brandon was sure he would win. If not i had to pay instead of him. I don't know how but Itsko won.

"YOU CHEATED!" Brandon burst.

"No, i didn't." Itsko said. I could say he was lying.

"NO, YOU CHEATED YOU, DIRTY BRAT!"

If i wasn't there, they would fight to death.

"Brandon, calm down!" I managed to hold him. Then i turned to that Itsko. "You'll get your money tomorrow." He smirked.

"No, he won't get anything!" Brandon shouted again.

"You lost, Brand! So you have to." Itsko said with smirk. Brandon was about to rush at him and punch but i stopped.

"Enough, let's go home." I said.

"What!?" He said.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't go without seeing our guests." One of his friends that owns this horribled place said.

"Guests?" I said confused.

"Yes, a beautiful single Prima Donna!" He said. A few girls appeared. I supposed they were singers and the one that was wearing a red dress was their that Prima Donna. All the man whistled like hungry wolves. I already imagined what would happen next so the only way was to get out of this place.

"Nah-uh, without calming my nerves?" Brandon said with smirk and walked to the girls. 'Sky, keep calm.' I said to myself.

I saw Brandon sitting with that Prima Donna girl, other boys with other singers. I thought, no, i tied to convince myself that everything would be ok. But no. After some drinks every one got out of their minds. Fortunately i didn't drink. But Brandon did. I even saw him kissing that girl's hands, then, shoulders, then neck. I could say everything is going out of control. Then Brandon walked to the center with that girl so that everyone could see them and took off his golden ring and put it on that girl's finger. He was trying to show everyone there especially me that he was on his own. Soon that Prima Donna felt bad and went home. Other singers still stayed. That alcohol hit the everyone's head. That owner of the club that was unimaginably drunk filled one of the singers's shoe with beer and drank. Then he ordered to bring to the room the tube and filled it with beer. Then he brought one of the poor singers and told her to take off her clothes and have bath there in that tube. Seeing that she refused his demand he began to undress her. Enough! I couldn't hanled this anymore whereas others were calling him to continue. What an unrespectful way of attitude towards females!

"Jake, tell him to stop." I said the friend of Brandon's.

" But why, he's doing this kind of creation for you."

"I'm quit with this!" He then told that guy to stop but he didn't listen. He even was about yo make a fight.

"It's enough i said!" I shouted. "Get that thing back to its place!" With my help that singers went out.

I forced Brandon to go out too. And as he was drunk it was easy for me.

"Hey, why did you stop that? Didn't you get pleasure?" He asked.

"If you think that wildness is 'pleasure' i don't know how to make you human!" I said with anger. He just rolled his eyes. Now the second problem! Great, i saw Thai with other boys not at school!

"Go home, Brandon!" I said.

"Don't order me!" He said as he set free from me and went i didn't even want to know where.

"Thai!" I called as i approached. Suddenly he began to run. I ran after him and caught him.

"What do you want!" He shouted at me.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"You are NOT my father!"

" No, but i AM your elder brother!"

"My elder brother is Brandon NOT you!" He ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky's POV**

I got home very tired and made my way to my bedroom. I slept until my mom called me. There was a letter for me from my wife and it was saying they would be here in 3 days. I got happy and sad at the same time. I woild see me boys but would see her too. My mom already knew about that so she didn't spoke to me. Brandon was sleeping in his room. I kept thinking about my dad's will. How in the earth could i bring this boy back? Such type of life he was running was destroying him if it hadn't destroyed yet. I quickly had breakfast and got dressed. I was supposed to meet Mr. Solaria's family i didn't habe the mood though. I went out to the nearest shop to buy a present. I bought a bottle of wine and chocolates then went to their place.

Soon i was in a small dirty area and in front of me was a small flat. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Mr. Solaria.

"Mr. Eraklyon!" He quickly shook hands happily. "Please, come in." I enetered. I didn't know that Mr. Solaria and his family was living in this poor flat that had only 1 room. Mr. Solaria then introduced me to his family.

"This is my sister Siren." He showed at a 35 aged woman with slight bronw hair and deep blue eyes. She was widow and had two kids. She smiled as greeting.

"These are her two kids: Elisa and Jakomo."

" Hey, there." I greeted as they both blushed and hid behind their mother. I missed my kids too.

"This is my brother's wife Luna." He showed at a 37 aged woman with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"This is my brother Radius." He pointed the man that was in the bed. He was ill because of the lost he had. Once he was a rich man and a businessman until a damn fire that destroyed everything. Only that time he remembered about his brother and now he was crazy and though that his brother was trying to get rid of him. Poor man.

"Hi."

"Are you sir trying to help him to get rid of me? I don't trust you!" He said angily. I was shocked so much i didn't know what to say.

"Come on, daddy, he just greeted you. Nobody wants to get rid of you." I heard a sweet and angelic voice. Wow that voice even calmed Radius. As i turned my head towards that direction of the voice i saw a beautiful slim figure standing there with bright smile. She was wearing a grey dress and her shoulders were covered with a grey clothe that was hiding her figure. She had long and blonde hair like the sun and two big sunny eyes. She wasn't wearing any make-up but i could say she didn't need it as her face was so beautiful.

"And this is Stella, Luna and Radius's daughter."

"Buon giorno, Mr. Eraklyon, come stai?" She said. That voice of hers made a smile appear on my face. I shook hands with her. If i had seen such a girl before...

Soon they were packing their things. We all tried hard to convince Radius that we weren't going to burn him on fire in the mines. Soon we managed. I called some workers to take their things to their new flat. Meanwhile i was chatting with Mr. Solaria. Stella was pouring tea for us and l could tell that she was staring at me all the time. After they had done packing they went to their new flat. That atmosphere of that poor family made me feel better than the rich one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys, here's a new chappy for this story! Sorry for not updating. I think i got myself too busy in drawing the Winx's new transformation. You can see them on my profile page. Probably will update a new chapter for this story tomorrow. But i need your support; )**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Today is the most unpleasant and hardest of all the days i lived in this life. My wife and kids are going to come tomorrow and i have to prepare my family, especially my mom for that. She wasn't happy about that and kept complaining. God, why this all is happening to me! I don't know if i could stand this all. Also i have to go to Mr. Solaria's new place in the mines. We have to discuss our business. Wierd but i am looking forward to that, don't know why. Suddenly my door opened and someone came in.

" Sky, i need money, now!" Brandon said hurriedly.

" And what did you do this time? "I sighed. When is he going to stop that type of life.

" It's none of your business! Now, GIVE THE MONEY!"

" First of all, watch your TONE, second, i won't give you ANYTHING, so go."

"Didn't you remember about the will?" Brandon brought the topic again!

" That will of yours is a fake document, and i think you know this even better than me."

" Ok, Sky, but remember, you chose the hard way! "He threatened me? And left slamming the door behind. No, that boy is unchangeable.

**Brandon's POV**

Stupid Sky! I lost in the card game not so big sum but that idiot wouldn't give me even a coin! I was in my room walking in circles. I was so nervous! Sky thinks that the REAL will is a fake one and the most freaking thing is that he's right! I dialed Isaac's number and soon he picked that freaking phone.

" WHY SO LATE!" I screamed.

" Easy there, i don't want to lose my hearing. Now what's happened? "

"Your stupid trick is not working! Sky is sure that i have a fake will! If something goes wrong, Isaac, you'll. .." i was cut by him.

" Calm down, i have an idea and You just need to play with his nerves." He said calmly.

" What and idea?" I asked.

" Come to my place after tomorrow and I'll explain everything. "

" After tomorrow? Why not now?"

"I'm not in town. And you have to be very calm in Sky's presence and pretend as if there's nothing bothering you." But even though he had a plan that didn't calm me either. I sighed in frustration and looked out the window. I saw Sky going somewhere. Oh, even his image is already getting on my nerves! I need something relaxing and calming. And luckily i saw Zuck going to a night club. And if he's in the club he will be at home after 4 hours and that means and I must go to Rachel's, a place where i will get my rest. 'Who knows, maybe today I'll get what i want' i thought smirking and going out.

**Sky's POV**

I got to the mines and was greeted by Mr. Solaria.

" I hope you liked the apartment. "I said.

" Oh, sir, thank you again for what you did for us. I don't know how to show you my thankfulness. "He said. I could say his eyes was burning in happiness.

"You don't need to, just we all have to work together. I was planning to build here a place where the workers could live. "

" That's really good. Know, I'm always ready. "We discussed our works and so. After that i was heading home when Mr. Solaria offered me to be his family's guest. I kept refusing as i didn't want to interrupt his family withmy presence. But this man is stubborn!

" Please, Mr. Eraklyon, only in this way we can show you our thankfulness. Besides today's my niece's birthday."

" No, no, no, i don't even have a present!"

" It's ok." He convinced me and i went with him to their new, clean apartment. It wasn't big but was comfortable. Oh, this atmosphere is so welcoming. I was greeted by Mr. Solaria's family. They were so happy. I sat in front of the table. Then Stella appeared with the ashtray and tea. She was different. She wore not so stylish dark blje dress wjth golden patterns but it incredibly suited her.

" I'm sorry for not bringing You a present." I apologized.

" There's no problem, sir, you don't have to. Besides, giving my uncle a new job and a place for us here is already a huge present. So, Grazie! And here is your tea, sir."she said smiling with all heart. And again this feeling. Now i even more regret my marrying to my wife. If only i had met this girl before, my life wouldn't have been so unpleasant. A huge mistake that is too late to correct. We all talked, joked and laughed. Stella wanted to join in our business and help but his uncle refused. But the girl kept on arguing. What a spirit! This all made me happy and sad at the same time. I knew i couldn't change my past and had to carry on with this curse on my neck. So i tried not to make an eye contact with Stella, though i felt her stare.

**Stella's POV**

2 hours later Sky left...

I've always dreamed of my knight in shining armor and loved reading love stories. I always hoped i would have such wonderful love that they have in stories. And i think i found him, my knight. Sky is so gentle and well-educated and caring. When i see him i always have this strange feeling inside my heart. I don't know, or am not so sure but i think it's love. Yes, love. I believe it's love at first sight. But something's not right. Today he kept avoiding eye contact. Why? Maybe he thinks I'm not so beautiful to be with him? Oh, look at me, how can a handsome man like him like such an ugly girl like me! I mean, i don't have any nice clothes though i dreamed of them and if there was a possible sheet of paper i drew them, i don't have any make up that outlines the facial beauty and inner beauty is so hard to see... i don't want to be demanding! And what am i thinking? ! My family has just moved here and i don't want to demand much as i know we don't have that much money. Although uncle told my mom to go shopping. Even in the shops where i saw new things it was like another me wanted them all at once but i didn't demand much. My uncle was talking to my mom and auntie about Sky. Even his name is making me blush as his image appears in front of my eyes. Then that image faded away and i came to conciousness when my uncle said that sentence: Sky is married to a Russian and has two kids." No, why? My eyes got wide. He's married and i'm in love...i nearly dropped the cup i was holding and went to my room. My heart was aching. Great, Stella you are in love with a married man who's wife is coming tomorrow. What should i do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. And for the transformation Musa's is ready. Next is Flora's. **

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I woke up at late night and realized that i still was in Rachel's house in bed with her resting her head on my chest. It was a wonderful night. I felt a great satisfaction. Then i remembered about her husband. I hoped he hadn't come yet. Of course not, if he had, he would have known this and what was worse Jake would have known. I quickly sit up and began to put on my clothes.

" Mmm... what's wtong, babe?" Rachel moaned and shifted.

" Nothing, just hope your husband hasn't come." I said hurriedly and put on my shirt.

" Are you scared of him?" She said.

" Me, scared? Who's he i must be scared of? He must be scared of me." I said proudly.

" Then, why don't you stay here, with me?" She said playing with her eyes.

" No, i should go, or else I'll be in trouble if Sky knows. "

" My idiot husband won't come tonight. I know he's cheaying on me. When he doesn't come at 01:00 it means he won't come till the noon and now it is 03:00, so we do still have the night in front. "She said seductively. Well, that made me want her again and a smirk appeared on my lips. Sky, Zack, Jake... screw you all! I will have my perfect night!

"You know, you are right. Now, tell me, are you ready for the next round?" I learned f and she leaned back .

" I'm always ready for you."she whispered and kissed me. I kissed her neck and she moaned. ...

**Sky's POV**

I was at the airport waiting for my sons and their mother. Soon i met them. Oh, my kids, how i missed them. Alexander and Oleg. Alexander had light blonde locks and light blue eyes. He was my elder son and Oleg had orange locks and dark blue eyes. He was my small son. I rushed to them and hugged them.

" Пап, мы скучали! / Dad, we missed you! "Alexander said.

""Я тоже скучал, очень скучал! / I missed you, too, missed hou so muchn" i said. Then i saw her. My wife.

"Здравствуй, Скай./ Hi, Sky." She said.

"Здравствуй, Блум. /Hi, Bloom." We exchanged that ' i wish i weren't here' look but didn't say anything. We got home. My mom wasn't happy seeing them. And that day went very hard and that brother of mine appeared only at the end of the evening. I didn't have to ask where he was as i saw red marks of lipstick on his shirt.

Next day wasn't better either. My mom was trying to get along with Alexander and Oleg while Bloom was keeping them out of her sight. Brandon again was demanding money and threatening again. Thai was God knows where! This house is like a chaos!

" Son, you have to do something! I want my grandchildren to be with me at least for 5 minutes." My mom cried. Enough, i couldn't bare this all!

" Sky, now are you giving the money?" Brandon now! I stood up and went.

" Sky, where are you going?" Mom asked.

" To the mines. "And i went.

**Brandon's POV**

"Ha, he's just running! " i said with frustration.

" i don't understand what did he find there, in the mines that makes him spend more time there than with his family." Mom said. Wait, Sky often goes there? What a coincidence! And i was about to go there too as Isaac lives near. Maybe i could find out what he was doing there. I went to Isaac's place. There was a party and girls! Isaac was celebrating the success of his work. He always does this, so no surprise. I and my friends with Jaks went there. I drank a lot and made out with some girls. Then Isaac invited me to his office to discuss the plan. He said that i had to play with Sky with this "will" thing trying to convince him that was real. Meanwhile he would collect the money to corrupt the court. But for this he needed my signature. I don't remember much as i was drunk and my head was aching but i signed them only to get rid of Sky. And talking about him i tried to find his place here in mines and found out he appointed that Solaria a manager here. Woah and i was asking where that old man disappeared. But i was too tired for meeting any people. So i just ordered my driver to take me home. During this time i was nearly sleeping in the car. God, this place is so big! We still are in the mines. I got bored and looked out of the window to find a figure of a young woman with long blonde locks and the wind was playing with them. I couldn't see her face as her locks were hiding it from my eyes. But that scenery soon disappeared and i couldn't observe her well as the trees covered the view. The thing is was that figure the result of alcohol or no?

* * *

**Now what will you say? Brandon wil spend anothet night with Rachel but will he get some interests of Stella and what will be the relationship between Sky and Bloom? Your thoughts, review. )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's POV**

It seemed like my life got its meaning again. When i was young i fell in love with Zack. But the marriage wasn't approved by my parents as i was from a rich family while Zack was from a poor one. So we dicided to run away and get married without parents' knowing. Soon they found out of corse but they had to handle my decision. That time was the brightest time for me until the birth of our second child. He began spend his time with sluts and cheated on me every possible second. Sure i lost my interest in him as well. Just looking at him makes me disgusted! I just wish i didn't make up that stupid decision! He thinks he can cheat on me then why can't i? Besides spending the magical nights with Brandon makes me feel younger again. I want to see him beside me, feel his gentle touch on my body, wake up in his embrace every morning, melt in his hot chocolate orbs and feel his warmth of his body, his lips on mine... i want him every possible second. Now i am waiting for this hot Italian to come and spend eternity with him. But he wasn't coming! I then put out my phone and texted him. I sent so many messages but didn't get an answer. He couldn't just play with my feelings, could he? No, i know he'll come soon as it happened two days ago...

Flashback

I was waiting for him. 2 hours passed but he wasn't here! Suddenly i heard a bell of the door rang. I opened it and saw my handsome man.

" Brandon! Where have you been?" I started. He smirked and entered.

" Sorry, i was just hanging out." Hanging out? With who? Knowing him I'd say it's a girl.

" And with who you were hanging out?"

" Well, you'll know better than me." He said and smirked.

" I knew it's a girl! Brandon, I'm not one of those sluts you have only to get satisfaction! " Suddenly i felt his embrace around me.

" I know. I was just kidding, just wanted to make you jealous. "He chuckled and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't do that again, ok?" I said in a weak voice while he kissed my neck. He stopped for a while, smiled to me and went on kissing me while holding me in bridal style and moving to my room.

* * *

" Brandon? " i asked while i was resting on his chest playing with his soft and brown hair.

" Hm?" He asked while rubbing my bare back.

" Let's. ...get married. " he stared for a while and broke the silence with his laugh.

" What?"

" I'm serious, Brandon, i don't want to be in the position of a lover. I want to be more for you."i said rubbing his cheek.

" Listen, Rachel..." he stopped my hands from rubbing his cheek. " I don't think a it's a good idea. You have kids. What will the people say? That i slept with the sister of my best friend behind his back!"

" No, that won't be if i just refuse the kids!" I said. He got up.

" No, Rachel, they're your kids and you won't be doing well without them. You'll need them."

" No, i don't need them, i need you. Please, Brandon..." he remained quiet for a while then began to put on his clothes.

" I have to go, now." He said.

" Go? Now? Where?"

" To the...mines." he said. And i thought he wasn't interested in the mine-works.

End of flashback

Now 3 hours passed, there's no reply from him. No, i just don't want to believe that he only used me.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Mom prepared lunch for uncle but neither her nor aunt could go to the mines as they had to be with the kids and my dad. So i was the only one who could hand over the lunch. But i hope i won't see "him". I have to get rid of this feeling. I mustn't let this feeling grow as it will only cause more suffers to me. I hope i will find uncle soon and give this lunch so that i can go home. I do not want to stay here any farther!

The workers of the mines know me as uncle once asked me to heal their wounds. They always stare at me. It's sweet but that stare makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Zio! There you are!"

" Oh, Stella. "He hugged me. " But fortunately there's no one wounded, why are you here?" I waved the packet of lunch in front of him.

" Oh, my lunch. Grazie, cara." But then a worker came up and said that there was a problem.

" Oh, Stella, please, can you give these documents to Sky." My eyes widened.

" I-i?" I was hoping i listened the wrong thing but the fortune wasn't on my side.

"Yes, please."he gave me the documents.

" But...but...?" But he was gone! Now what am i going to do? Sure i made my way to the office. I was reaching slowly Sky's office. I don't know what to do when i see him. I know just got to give this to him and get out of there as quickly as possible! But...maybe this is our destiny. Like the life wants us to be together. ...like in the movies or stories. .. Maybe it's a chance to prove that...we can be together! I reached his door and sighed. I put my hand on the handle and knocked. Now maybe behind this door is standing the man of my life!

" Come in!"

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I was in my office looking through some documents. My dad really knew how to make money from a simple work. Suddenly somebody entered without permission.

" Hey, big bro!"

" Brandon? What are you doing here?"

" Well, just wanted make sure my brother doesn't spend MY money in vain!" He collapsed on the couch.

" And i hoped you at least got some interesting in this business. "

" Nah, you know that working is not my thing."

" Yes, your thing is only spending the money and your time with sluts and bitches. Aren't you tired of it?"

" Why must i be tired of it if i get pleasure and satisfaction of it."i just rolled my eyes and sighed. My phone started to buzz. I replied the call but i had to go out as there was a problem.

" Brandon, i have to go now but I'm wating for some documents from Mr. Solaria. Could you please get those documents on my behalf? "

" I didn't understand why you brought that old man here. No wait, to free him from me."he began to laugh at his joke. I stayed serious. He stopped, rolled his eyes and said. " Ok, ok, i will stay here and wait fot those things." I got up and went out.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Geez, that Sky doesn't know about the existence of jokes? i got up after he went out and walked up to the table full with drinks. I began to find an interesting drink for me until that old man came.

" Ooh, a whiskey! " i poured a glass of whiskey and took a sip when suddenly i got a text from... Rachel? I rolled my eyes. Couldn't this woman just leave me alone! I switched off my phone and threw it on the table. Now it's me and the whiskey. Well, i thought that until a knock. Why do these people always innocently interrupt moments like this!

" Come in!"i said a little angrily and went on with my whiskey.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Stella entered the room. But she didn't find Sky in there. She tried hard to hide her disappointment and keep her smile. Brandon turned his head while drinking his whiskey and stared at her. He then stopped drinking and looked at the glass of whiskey to make sure he's not drunk than his stare went back at Stella. He didn't understand why or how but some power made him stare at Stella endlessly.

" Um... excuse. ..me..i perhaps i knocked on the wrong door." Stella said. It took a while for Brandon to get what she'd said as he was busy in staring.

" Um, what? No.., it's...ok?" 'Brandon, what's wrong with you? This is the first time you're uttering in front of a girl!' He thought to himself then he saw the papers in Stella's hands.

" Um...you. ..brought those...um...things?"he tried hard to remember the name. Stella raised a brow.

" Well...those, in your hands...the papers..."

" Uh, the documents? "

" Uh, yes, the documents! That's it!"

"Well, um...isn't Mr. Eraklyon here?"

" I'm Mr. Eraklyon." Brandon said while smirking and place the whiskey on the table leaning on it. Stella was confused.

"Um...Mr. Sky Eraklyon. "Brandon's smirk vanished as he heard the name of his brother.

'Now i see why my bro comes here. Man, Sky, you're coming here not for work but for her. But do you think this dessert can only have you? Well, you're late for this time but I'm here now.' He thought to himself and smirked. " He's my brother. I'm Brandon by the way. Brandon Eraklyon. "He began and tried to be as cool and hot as always to... well you know for what.

" Oh, uh, and... where's Mr. Sky Eraklyon? "Stella asked. Brandon's smirk vanished again.

'Why does she need him when I'M here? Come on, I'm the way hotter than Sky is!' He thought. " He went out, but I'm here on his behalf, so... let's get to the "point"."he said meaning you know very well what. Stella couldn't hide her disappointment this time and her smile completely vanished.

" Oh...then... where can i put these documents. "She asked in a weak voice.

" Here."Brandon showed the table he was leaning on. Stella walked up to the table and put the documents. She was standing right beside Brandon and he got the opportunity to admire her beauty. He swollowed hard as he tried to control the hunger inside him that was growing gradually. Stella turned to leave. Wait, that was all? Just bringing the documents and nothing else?

" Anything else, Miss..." he tried to bring her back and then get her like a predator catches its victim.

" Solaria, Stella Solaria and no, thank you, but i don't want anything." She said and went out closing the door behind her. Stella sighed and bowed her head and went.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

That figure... when she went...i think I've seen that figure before but where? And why didn't i get this girl if i can get any. Even i got Rachel very easily and i thought after her there's no girl i cannot get. Why didn't this girl give herself up to me like others did? Am i not that hot for her? Wow, this will be the first day I'm spanding the night without girls. Then someone entered and i hoped she changed her mind but as i faced the reality...it was Sky.

" Oh, i see you got the documents! Thanks."he said. I chuckled.

" You didn't mention about that girl. "I said.

" Which girl?"

" That there's a sweet stuff in that Solaria family."

"What?!"

" Too bad, Sky, you play an educated gentlemen and a caring husband and father while spending the nights with that blondie."

" You, dirt, she's not one of the prostitute you know! She's from a kind and fare family and nobody deserves to have that girl in this world!"

" Oh, so you're saying she's still the only vergine in this world huh? No problem, i will correct it."

" Don't you dare to touch her, spoilt rat!" Sky slammed his fist on the table.

"Or what? You just sit here and watch how I'm getting pleasure from that delicious titbit." I said and went out.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO RESPECT WOMEN!" I heard from behind and just chuckled.

**I'm getting lazier thses days. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Abd the most interesting part will be in the next one. If you want that chapter so review;)**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zack's POV**

I got home too late. I think i have overdone with the drinks. I opened the door and entered the diningroom. Recently I've noticed that the son of the Eraklyons' is coming here quite often. Hm... maybe that could be a great chance to began to deal with that family and sooner or later I'd be making businesses with that family and would make big moneys! Oh, about money, i just remembered i had to message one of my special clients about the new goods i had got in my shop. The metters was that he asked me to do so as he was very interested in that goods. I got out my phone to text the message but my phone was dead. Suddenly i noticed Rachel's phone. I took her phone and opened her messages. But my eyes were not on the "creat" button but on "outbox" messages as there were so many messages! Interesting, with who had she been chatting so much. I opened those messages and read. What? They were LOVE MESSAGES?! And who was she writing those to? BRANDON ERAKLYON! ! She was confessing her love to HIM, telling she wanted to have us break up and missing THOSE ETARNAL NIGHTS WITH HIM! Spoilt slut! I'll show you! I was so frustrated that slammed the phone down and it broke apart. I rushed to our room and saw that "thing" sleeping. This was her last sweet dream. Frustrated i pulled her up. She screamed in fear.

" What's wrong? "She asked trying to calm herself down.

" So, you love that brat! Spend the nights with that brat behind my back!"i slapped her on the cheek making her fall. Then i began to pull that slut from her hair and threw her at the wall. She was yelling and screaming trying to say that it wasn't what i was thinking about. Rushing on top of her i began to punch and kick her so much until she got fainted. I will not keep this slut in my house! I will threw her out like an unuseful handkerchief. Now wa the turn of that son of a bitch! Were he thinking his BBF wouldn't know about this!

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Today was a special day as i had invited some businessmen to have them sign some important documents. For that i organized a not so big party. I invited Mr. Solaria and his family but something was telling me that it wasn't a good idea.

"Nice to meet you, brother!"i heard. It was Diaspora with her nasty husband and kids.

" Same here." I said.

" And...where're your Russian curses?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, this girl had found a perfect husband. They are the same nasty things i don't even want to face.

" First of all, have some respect, sister, second of all, i don't have any time to spend on you. "

" Ok, then where are my other brothers?"

"I don't know, go and find them." She walked away. Finally. But my rest lasted only a while.

" Hey, bro, i think you don't mind if i bring my friends. "Brandon said.

" Brandon, it's not one of your bars or clubs you go. It's a very important meeting!"

" Oh, sorry, but I've already brought them!"he laughed.

" Please, do me a favor and go away."i said.

" Ok, but first, i wanted to know a thing. Did you invite the Solarias?"he asked. Why did he need to know it?

" Yes, why?"

"Just was asking. Bye!"he smirked and left.

I went out from my office and saw Bloom with the kids and mom, standing there meeting the guests. I saw then Thai with a girl. But she seemed older then Thai and I didn't like her manners. I gestured Thai to come without that girl.

" What?"he asked.

" Who's that?"

" My girlfriend. "

" How old is she?"

" 35."

" You kidding? You're 19! And also i don't like her manners. She's behaving like a prostitute!"

" It's not like i want to know your freaking opinion! "With that he left. That boy is going to ruin his life! Then our maid approached me and said that my main guests are here. I went and greeted them.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I was with my friends at the table full of drinks and foods. But Jake hadn't come yet. Where was he? I took a sip of my whine while seeing Sky greet that businessmen.

" Hey, Brandon, i said to the girls to come as this party is boring."one of my friends said.

" Well, soon i won't be bored. I hope that old man will not come alone."

" Hm? What are you talking about, are you waiting for someone? " and right at that moment the girls my friends invited came in. Sky palmed his face and invited those businessmen to his office.

" Hey, there, Brandon. Want to play again?"one of the girls walked up and put her hand on my chest and moved it up and down slowly and said seductively. I placed my hand on her neck and rubbed it.

" Sorry, but i have other plans for tonight."

" Other plans? Are you waiting for someone? "One of my friends put his arm around that girl and asked me.

" Actually yes. But the rooms on the 2 floor are free. You can enjoy your times there." I said. My friends asked the girls to go to the rooms and wait for them as they wanted to see who i was waiting for. My gaze was at the door and only guests of my mom were coming. It was getting crowded here. But the old Solaria wasn't being seen. I took another sip and waited. Even my friends started to mock. Suddenly the maid went and after a while Sky got down and the door opened to reveal the Solarias. They were the old man, a woman and my sweetness. Today she was really beautiful and she was wearing a long sleeveless, red dress with open back. And she had a slight make-up.

" Aren't you going to eat? "One of my friends asked. They were eating the food on the table.

" No, as my titbit is here."

" Where?"they began to search for her. I showed them her.

" Too bad, Brandon. You're keeping hot stuffs for you. When you're finished, can i have her?"

"When i get tired of her, you can. Now aren't those girls waiting for you in the rooms?"

" Too bad, Jake's not here. Enjoy yourself. "With that they went.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Sky greeted the Solarias. They were Stella, her uncle and aunt. She didn't want to come but her mom forced her and bought that red dress. But she couldn't help but smile when Sky greeted her. She was amazed at Eraklyons' s house. It looked like a palace. Brandon drank the whole whine while looking at Stella with hungry eyes. He then licked his lips, placed the glass back on the table and approached them. At that moment Sky introduced his wife and kids to the Solarias. Then he and Mr. Solaria were to go up when he saw Brandon. He grabbed his hand.

" Brandon, don't even play your dirty plays here."Sky whispered.

" Go ahead with your business. "Brandon said. They glared at each other but soon Sky let go of him. The music started to play. Everyone was dancing except Stella.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

'This isn't right. I mustn't be here.' I thought to myself until somebody got me out of my thoughts.

" Hi, there." I turned to see Sky's brother.

"Good evening, Mr. Eraklyon. " i bowed.

" Please, just Brandon. Why aren't you dancing? "

" I don't want to."

" Oh, please."he reached out his hand for me.

" No, thank you."

" Miss Stella, please! " but i kept saying no. Soon he grabbed my hand and led to the place where everyone was dancing.

" No, please, i don't know how to dance."i went on.

"Then I'll teach you."he placed his hand on my waist and held the other.

" No, there's no need, i don't want." He looked at me for a while and said.

" You'll hurt me, do you want it?" Of corse i didn't! So i gave in. We began to dance. Everybody was looking at us. Great, now they perhaps thought i was a gold-diggger. I hoped this dance would end soon.

" You are beautiful today."he complemented. I was trying hard to escap from an eye-contact. " Red does suit you. It makes you more elegant and sexy."

" Thank you, you are not do bad as well." I said. He chuckled and spun me around.

" You did well with your make-up. Though there's no make-up needed as your eyes are naturally beautiful." I remained quiet.

" Your hands are so soft i am even trying to be more careful." Now i had a strange feeling telling this wasn't good.

" I've heard once your family was reach until that fire that burnt everything. " he said. " It is probably hard to take care after your sick dad. But who stayed with him, then."

"My mom. But I'll stay here not so long. Probably for a half hour so that i can be with my dad."

"Aren't you going to wait for your uncle as that meeting won't end by then."

" No."i said as we stopped. He took my hand and led to somewhere.

" Where are You taking me, sir."i asked.

" Well, your family is like a good friend of our family and as we have short time I want to show you this place." My heart began trembling. I was feeling even more uncomfortable. He showed me few rooms then led to a bedroom.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

After some while she'll be mine. I led her to my room and introduce some stuff. She walked up to the mirror and in front of it there were make-up stuffs. Mom, placed them to make me get married but those things helped me by distracting her. I caught the moment and closed the door with the key. I could feel my blood boiling as i stared at her bare back. I slowly approached her, placed her long, soft and beautiful locks away and was about to kiss her shoulder when she suddenly turned around and stepped back.

" What are You doing? "She asked. I just chuckled and stepped forward. She escaped to the door and tried to open it but in vain.

" Open the door! "She demanded. I smirked and walked up to her. I could feel her fear. she was stepping away. She fell down on the bed as her feet met it. I quickly rushed on top of her and stared at her beautiful but pleading face.

"Please, let me go." She begged. She was so gorgeous when she begged. I couldn't take it anymore and began to kiss her neck. She was struggling hard to get out of me and screaming. But i continued. Her skin was so soft and sweet. It was like a silk. She was the first girl i wanted this much. But she was still screaming and kicking me on the chest. Suddenly i felt something hard on my stomach as i stopped kissing her. Then i felt my left cheek burning. I loosened my grips as i was shocked. She managed to get out of my cage and ran towards the window. We were on the 2nd floor, so she wasn't going to escape. She stood for a while then opened the door.

" What are you doing? You are going to die! " i said as she was going to jump?!

" If it's the only way of not getting embrassed, I'll do that!" What? She was ready to end her life only for getting rid of me? It hurt so much.

"Are you crazy? Get out of there!"

"Open the door!" Her look was so determined and serious that even i got scared for a moment.

" Ok, I'll do it, just calm down, ok?" I opened the door and looked at her.

" Step aside."

" It's not that I'm going to ca..."

" Step aside!"she said in dead serious tone. I obeyed. This was happening for the first time. She ran to the door but before going...

" There are so much differences between you and your brother." She had a look I'd never seen. Like she was looking at me with disgust. And that sentence she said... did she prefer Sky rather than me? That made me furious.

" Sure, GET LOST TO YOUR FREAKING INSANE DAD!" I shouted as hard as i could and slammed the door.

* * *

" Hey, Brandon, what's wrong? " Someone asked. It was my friends with the girls.

" Hey, what's with your cheek? And where's that blonde? Wait she slapped you and got out from you?" They laughed.

" Shut the hell UP!" I rushed out. She was nowhere to see. If that girl thought i would go after her she was wrong then. The guests looked at me. What did they never see a bruise or something.

" Son, what has happened to you? Why is your cheek..."

" Mom, just close the topic, ok? I'm not in that mood!" I walked up to the table to drink something.

" Hey, Brandon. " i turned to see Jake.

" Where've you been?" I asked.

" Somewhere. I see you had a great time, huh?"he said meaning my left bruised cheek.

" Uh, we could say like that."he nodded.

" I suppose a girl did it to you. "

" Yeah, another slut."

" Oh, but you know it's less."he said. Huh? What was he talking about? Suddenly i felt something hard on my left cheek. I was now on the floor. It took me a while to register what happened. Jake punched me and i fell on the table that btoke down. The guests screamed, others gathered. Even Sky and his businessmen were there. What a shame! Jake got on top of me and grabbed me by my collar.

" You, pervert, you thought you'd get out of this without paying! SON OF A BITCH! You think you have money and you can do anything!"

" What are you doing? We're friends, remember? "

" Friends, FRIENDS! Does a friend betray his friend? You were playing behind my back with my...my...argh! I'll kill you!" He knows about Rachel and me. Somebody pulled him away from me and made him leave. Everyone's gaze was at me. What a shame!

* * *

Some time later the guests went. Only Isaac stayed and gave me some documents to sign. I wasn't thinking what I was signing as the only thing i wanted was to be alone. He left my friends came and started to judge Jake's manners.

" We should make him pay for this. Who he thinks he is?"they saud. I was just listening. Then Sky entered. My friends told him to hire someone to get Jake and beat his ass.

"Force isn't always a way of dealing with the problem. And before judging others we have to judge ourselves. We must know that everything we do has its consequence. Can you, please, leave us?" Sky asked the others. They left.

" Brandon, did you do something to Jake?" He asked. I remained silent and bowed my head.

" There's no need for you to tell me but sometimes i want you to stop and look at yourself." He put his hand on my shoulder. " Jake wouldn't do that if he didn't have a motive. Please, Brandon, i just want to help you. Maybe it's late for me and i can't help myself but i want at least to help you and bring you back. Please, don't destroy your life, you still have a chance while i don't have. " i didn't realize how but a tear escaped from my eye.

**He tried to rape Stella but fortunately she's not a weak girl; ) and can stand for herself. Now what you think? Is Brandon going you change or not? I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review if you want the continuation very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brandon's POV**

Nearly a week had passed since that " accident" and i spent those days in my room. Now all knew the truth about me and Rachel. She texted me that her husband and brother knew everything. Even more, her husband had got her out of their house and she went to her parents house. Even her parents didn't want to see her face but they accepted her as she was their daughter. This whole week i was thinking about my life and what Sky had said to me. I'd never felt so broken before. It was like i was trying to escape from this world, to escape from myself. Mom was worrying about me. She tried hard to convince me to open the door or at least to talk to her but i did nothing except lying on the bed not moving. I just wanted to be alone for some while. The worst thing was that only now i am starting to realize what i have done to everyone, to Jake and to myself. I sighed trying to calm down my conscience but it wouldn't work. " There are so much differences between you and your brother. " I remembered. She was right. Maybe Sky is better than me? I was trying to get those differences between us. Sure, there were so much! But there's still a similarity between us. We both got ourselves embrassed. I revealed another sigh and got up. I got out of my room and was greeted by my mom. She hugged me tightly and began to cry.

" Oh, thank God, you're ok! " she said placing kisses on me.

" Mom? It's ok."

" My little boy."

"Mom, please, stop. Where's Sky?"

" In his office."she released me and cupped my face.

" Mom, please, i need to talk to him."she nodded and stepped aside. I went straight to Sky's office and knocked.

" Come in!"i heard.

" This is the first time you're knocking on the door."he said with smile.

" Well, i just came...to tell you something. "

"What?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

" Well, that will i was threatening you with ... it's fake. Isaac made that up."

"I knew it."

" And now i don't want to take a part in that play of his."i said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Suddenly he asked.

" I have to go apologize to somebody. Why?"

" Today i am going to the mines. If you want you can come with me." I thought for a while. If he was going to the mine, he'd surely meet the Solarias. But i don't know if I'm ready to face her.

" I'll think about that."i said.

" If you make up your mind, just call me." I nodded and went. I made my way to Jake's house. It wasn't so far so just a walk wouldn't disturb. While going people's eyes were on me but i just ignored them and continued. I reached the place but felt some fear. Taking a breath, i knocked on the door. Their maid opened it.

" Is Jake in?" I asked. She nodded and let me in.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I was so furious, SO FURIOUS! Why my parents accepted that bitch! That slut! I don't have a sister and a best friend since i got to know about "her and his affairs" ! Even if my parents accepted her, i won't do that! Never. The maid came and said that Mr. Pervert was here. I didn't want to face him. I was ready to be in prison but to murder him! That thing! But i wanted to look straight into his eyes and hear his explanations. But that wouldn't help him us he destroyed our friendship. I mean we have known each other since we were kids and now he treats to me like that? To his best friend lika that? I gestured the maid to let him in. After some seconds he was standing behind me.

" Jake..."he started "... i don't know from where to begin but...I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me that easily but... if you did it, i would be... grateful. "

" Why? Brandon, Why? After all we've been through since kids...you destroyed everything! The path that we've been through, the moments we've spent together. Now they're gone. Do you understand it!" I tryied to be calm.

" I know but... your sisters is guilty as much as i am. You know me... I was flirting with her, i admit it, but if she hadn't given me the occasion i wouldn't have gone any farther. When i flirted with her she flirted back and... perhaps... seduced me... if she'd stayed in her place, i wouldn't have continued. "There was thruth. Even if he likes playing with girls but he won't keep on if a girl doesn't give up to him. He'll just leave her alone. But still the pain is too much to handle.

" Do you understand that probably there could be one way to get out of this? And it's a very big responsibility. "i said meaning the marriage. But i wasn't planning these two brats' marriage. I just wanted to see his reaction. He got what i meant as i felt he got scared.

"If... it's the only way..." he clenched his fist. "...i will...marry her." I admit i didn't except him to say that.

" Go to the hell, and forget this address, forget this house, forget this place, forget me and forget that once there was "us"! Now leave!" He bowed his head. I could feel he regreted that all but he desreved this. He then got up and went.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Now it's over. I was slowly walking back home when it started to rain. I didn't care if i got wet. I didn't care of anything at all. For a moment i thought this all was a nightmare and the drops would wake me up... but it wasn't. But at least my conscience calmed down a little bit. I got home and took a shower. After it i put on my clothes and went to Sky's office. He was still in. Now there's one person i should apologize to.

" Sky, I'm coming with you, if it's ok." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

**Oh do you think he's changing? I hope so, but Stella's not going to forgive him that easily. Anyway, I'll update on this Wednesday as i want to update "The power of Elements" and my new story. Until that review and if you have questions then ask.**

**Love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys, I'm so glad you like this story. Also thank those who reviewed. Also i hope you all congratulated Stella as yesterday was her sunny b-day! Yay! And i was thinking what would Brandon give to her as a present for her b-day? What about the new app people say it will be released after 3 weeks and Tsumanga says after a week... i don't care now cause the app won't be free! I hope they'll creat lite version cause it's so so cool! **

**Ok, now let's read this chapter or else my big mouth can't be closed. **

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Zack's POV**

Though Jake punched that brat and everything of "them" was known, it's not enough for me! He must disappear from this world! I won't let any freaking bastard think that they're done! No, i need more! I dialed a number. After a while they answered the phone.

" You have a mission. "I said. " I'll pay you after it. I hope you won't disappoint me."

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I were in Sky's car. He was driving to the mines and the nearer it gets, the quicker my fear grows. I don't know why but i was scared of the thought of seeing her again. The thing that mostly frustrates me is that she's not beautiful but still i find her beautiful. Something about her is just making me fascinated. Why? What's this strange feeling? Before going to the Solarias, Sky had to meet somebody for the business. I waited for him. Strange, as much as i was scared of facing her, i was looking forward to see her. Sky had that meeting of his for 15 minutes but it lasted a whole eternity for me. At last he drove to the house the Solarias and she were living. I could feel my heart trembling and my breathe fastening. Finally we reached the place. A part in me wanted to see her while the other part didn't dare. What the hell is happening to me? Why do i feel...i feel so strange, so hesitated?

" Brandon, are you coming?" Sky snapped me out of thoughts. He was already in front of their door. I got out from his car and walked up to him.

" You ok?" He asked.

" Sure, why wouldn't i be?" Well at least i thought so. He knocked on the door and the old man answered it. He was glad to see Sky while was looking at me with a why-are-you-even-here look. But he quickly hid it as considered it impolite. He let us in. Then he introduced me to his family. I could say this family loved Sky according to how they greeted him. A weak smile appeared on my lips as i rolled my eyes and went to their dinning room. I froze in the place as i saw her. She was preparing the dishes and when she saw me she was to drop them. I couldn't say from her look she wasn't happy to see me. Then again, i couldn't move or utter something as our eyes connected. I gulped hard even didn't want to breath! Her gaze is so damn hypnotizing! She wasn't wearing make-up and attractive dress but still she was beautiful. God, she was gorgeous! _Come on, Brandon, this could be the right chance to say sorry! Though there's only a slight chance she'd forgive you. _I thought to myself but i couldn't utter!

" Stella, please, make a cup of tea for our guests." The old man said as they all entered. She nodded and went to the kitchen. I sighed.

I sat down on the couch while Sky and the Solarias were chatting. I watched how Stella brought the tray with tea and placed them in front of them. But all the time she would ignore me. Now the last cup was left and it was possibly for me. She leaned to place the cup and when she was to go i quickly tightly but very softly grabbed her hand. Our faces were close to each other so i whispered.

" Could you, please, forgive me for my...impatience?" I was waiting for her answer with anticipation. But she said nothing, turned and left. She ignored me. My brother and her family were still chatting. They offered me to join them but i refused as i wasn't in that mood. Stella joined the chat happily. And mainly she was chatting with Sky? I then began to notice her staring at Sky and smiling to him every time he looked at her or chatted with her. She was staring at him and smiling to him as if he was the god while she never looked at me in that way, never smiled to me. She just ignored me and keeps ignoring. She wouldn't speak to me but when Sky asks something, she replies him cheerfully. I felt hurt, deeply hurt. My heart was aching and i felt new feeling. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. She let her beautiful voice be heard to Sky, not to me! The worse thing was she blushed every time Sky pronounced her name. And here the realization hit me. I couldn't take this anymore! I got up and went. But before going out...

" Where are you going?" Sky asked. All turned their haeads were turned to me, except Stella's. As if she didn't care. Of course she wouldn't there's her Sky there!

" Going for a walk." I said as i went out. I inhaled the fresh air and walked. My head was so full with thoughts that i thought it would blow up. I was so tired, so frustrated! I saw a bench nearby and sat on it. I had my head in my hands. What's happening to me? I've never felt in this way. Why i think only about her when she doesn't even care if I exist? Who does she think she is? She's a poor girl, yet too proud! Doesn't she know that i, the almighty Brandon Eraklyon, can take everything from her! That's right, I'll fire that old man and take this house so that they all appeare in the streets, then she'll know how to respect me and lose that pride of hers! My head was aching. I sighed and looked at the direction i came. I can even tell what they're doing. They are probably chatting and Stella stares at Sky,...blushes when hears her name from him,...smiles... I would give anything even my life only for she looked at me in the way she looks at Sky, blushed when i said her name and gifted me one of her smiles, at least for once... i would give anything only to feel her beside me, to hug her tightly and ... to feel the taste of her soft pink lips... Another sigh came out from my mouth as i got up. Suddenly i felt as if i was being followed. I made sure that i was alone but as it was night, you never know what will happen so i decided to go back. But this feeling wasn't going away. I turned to see if anybody was following me but found nobody. I was to continue my way when i felt my left hand was wet. And suddenly it became weak and was aching. Crimson liquid was coming out. From nowhere two people in masks appeared in front of me. One had a knife, the other a one with the pistol shot my left arm. The one with the knife attacked me and punched me. Fortunately i could dodge but as my arm was wounded he managed to scratch the right side of my forehead. It began bleeding. Oh, thank God, i have luck or else I'd be left without an eye. I managed to punch him and knock him down as my right arm is stronger. Then i punched the one with the pistol and got the pistol. He was on the ground. I held it at him and asked.

" Who the hell you are!?" The guy was scared but said one thing.

" Zack." What? He hired them to kill me? Suddenly i felt a pain from the bottom of my back as it became wet. I fell down struggling in pain. That son of a bitch i knocked down hit me from behind with the knife.

" Ciao!" They said and laughed.

Even though i was fallen, i managed to shoot one of them on the leg. But they ran away. I moaned in the pain. I felt as i was getting weaker amd weaker. I don't remember anything but i remember when i opened my eyes very slightly for a moment i was i don't know where, surrounded by people. My eyes caught only one thing: a pair of beautiful familiar hazel eyes were looking at me with concern. I felt my eyes got heavy and befire i closed them, one word flew slightly from my mouth. It was so weak that only i could hear.

"...Stella..."

**Poor Brandon, he got a serious wound. But this wound will help him to realize his feelings towards Stella. But Stella won't be having feelings towards him just yet! So he should try hard to win her heart. **

**What do you think, does she deserve him? I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises. **

**Review. **

**Your iradfs^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all those who reviewed me. **

**A hint: Stella didn't tell her family what was Brandon wanted to do with her. Her uncle wasn't pleased to see him as they all got known about his and Rachel's " adventure".**

**Sky's POV**

We found Brandon all bleeding. As it could be too late for him to take him to hospital we brought him to the Solarias' place. Luckily their neighbor was a doctor. He checked Brandon, bandaged him and said that he needed a rest and mustn't have moved very much. But he advised to take him to hospital. Soon Brandon began to rave about something. It was the result of a sudden high tempreture. The doctor gave him medicine and the temperature went down. It wasn't easy for the doc to give ut to him considering how much my brother hates them. After some while Brandon got his conscious back.

" How are you feeling?"i asked. i suppose the wounds were still fresh as he was struggling in pain. He didn't respond, instead he groaned in pain.

" Brandon, we should take you to hospital. "

" No."somehow he managed to say.

" But Brandon, you need their help."i tried to convince.

" I said no! I don't trust them?" He is so stubborn.

" Brandon you could die! It's serious!" He said a little bit angry.

" That would be great!" I sighed to calm myself.

" Don't worry, sir. I'll look after him."someone from behind said. I turned to see Stella standing there with a tray.

" Are you sure?" I asked as i saw my brother turned his away not to see Stella's face? What's happening here? Stella put the tray full with medicines on the table.

" Are those the medicines Brandon has to take?"i asked. She nodded.

" Ok, then I'll leave you. Oh and Brandon, tomorrow the police will be coming. "

"Why?"

" Well, to investigate this accident. Do you know or remember who attacked you?"

"They were two guys in masks. I don't know who they were but...they said Zack hired them." He said.

" Zack? He's that Rachel's husband? " he bowed his head and nodded. " Ok, I'm going now but will come back tomorrow. Hope you'll be fine by then."i said as i went.

**Brandon's POV**

He left the room with Stella. Then she came back and walked up to the table she placed the tray. She took two pills and a glass of water and walked up to me.

"What's it?"i asked.

" Painkillers. "Usually i don't like taking medicines.

" I don't want it. I don't need it."

" If you don't take this, you're going to suffer from the pain." She said. Wait a sec. Is she serious? While ago she would ignore me, wouldn't care if i am alive or dead, now she's playing all caring? Why? For me or for Sky? I refused it.

" I don't want it and i don't feel any pain! " there was anger in my voice. I even tried to get up to show her i don't need her.

" You're not allowed to get up! It will worsen everything! "She said.

" I don't care!" But i lost my balance and fell down. Wait i didn't feel the ground. I felt two soft hands holding me and a warm body touching mine in front of me. As i opened my eyes i encountered with those hypnotizing hazel orbs of hers. We were so close that i saw her beautiful eyes shining the shades of sunlight in the room's light.

" Please, you have to lay and took those medicines. "She said in a sweet and angelic voice. Her voice made goosebumps run on my skin. I also admit this soft and slim girl was strong. I obeyed her. She helped me to lay on the bed. Then i took the pills.

" There. Now rest."she covered me with the blanket and left. Although i was tired i couldn't sleep and get that rest. All i could do was just to close my eyes. After some hours i heard someone coming in the room. I slightly opened my eyes so that the person wouldn't notice. It was Stella. She walked up to me, put her soft hand on my forehead. Maybe to check my temperature. Seeing it was normal she noticed that the part of the blanket was on the floor. She picked it and covered me the way a mother does so that her child wouldn't get cold. Then she left. I opened my eyes and sighed. Maybe she does care about me?

**I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. I'll update it on Sunday, ok?**

**Now what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Urgh! I'm so so so frustrated! This site really needs a huge update and if i say huge it really needs HUGE! I git tired of their technical problems! Furst your reviews weren't reaching me on time and now somehow it erased MY 13TH CHAPTER! ! Sorry for this inconvenience. And i hope this time they'll do a good, REASONABLE update.**

**Anyways, here's the REAL next chappy, hope you'll like it! And don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Sky's POV**

I sat in frustration my in my office my head in my hands. I couldn't handle this anymore! During my absence Thai got lost. I called the police to find him and waited trying to fight that horror feeling back. But it wouldn't calm down. Mom was worried sick about this. She tried to find comfort at least from her grandkids but Bloom wouldn't let that happen. Plus Brandon had been attacked by two people that Zack hired... When will this be over? I sighed to calm my nerves. Suddenly mom entered the office very harshly. She was furious.

" Son, your dear"wife" won't let the grandchildren to be with their granny! She doesn't have that right! I'm their granny and now i need their support. Do something! Tell your wife to stop that nonsense and let the kids be with me!" She demanded. Then entered Bloom.

"Скай, это всё невыносимо! Я не могу больше так! Я знаю, что твоя мать хочет, лишить меня своих детей! Сделай что - нибудь! Я не собираюсь здаться, если нужно, то вернёмся назад в Россию! Там хотя никто не сможет лишить меня материнских прав!"

_Sky, this is unbearable! I can't do like this anymore! I know what your mother wants, to deprive me from my kids! Do something! I'm not going to give up, if it's needed, we'll return back to Russia. At least nobody there wants to deprive me from the parent rights!_

I bowed my head. I am living in a total chaos! Suddenly the phone rang. I answered it trying as calmly as possible. It was from the police. They said they found Thai unconscious and took him to hospital. I told mom about it.

" No, first Brandon, now he...! I'm going to the hospital! " she said and went out.

"Что случилось? /What happened? "Bloom asked. I told her about Thain and asked her to calm down and stay with the kids until i came back and then we'd discuss everything. Mom and i went to the hospital. The doctors said Thai got a serious deseas. Great, now that was missing! We asked the doctors if there was anything they could do. They said that Thai needed operation that cost sums! Anyway i payed them and they said they'd start in three days as their surgeon wasn't there at right moment.

" What if he's not going to live? What if the operation goes...all bad?" Mom cried.

" Mom, please, don't." I tried to calm her. " Let's go to see Brandon. You wanted to see him, didn't you?" She tried to stop her sobs and nodded.

**Brandon's POV**

I woke up early this morning. I was trying to understand what was happening to me. I don't understand what i need. Do i need her? Why do i always think about her. She's not getting out from my mind no matter how much I try. Why? What's this feeling i feel even when i just imagine her face? Does she...does she feel the same? Just right that moment somebody knocked on the door and came in. Though i didn't turn my head to see who that was but i saw them from the corner of my eye. It was she again with a tray.

" Good morning." She said sweetly. I wanted to greet her too, but then i scratched it. She came up to my bed, i mean her bed since this is her room, sat on the edge of it placing the tray with breakfast on her legs. She placed her hand on my forehead again to check my temperature. That touch made me look at her hypnotizing hazel eyes that were full of... concern?

" You have to eat this and take your medicine afterwards." She said.

" I don't want." my stubbornness rose again.

" You have to. Only in this way can be healed quickly. "Shd said. But why? Does she need me? I refused to eat and turned my head away in order not to see her face. Suddenly i felt the spoon filled with liquid held up in front of my mouth.

" Would you like to eat by yourself or am i supposed to feed you?" She said. I wanted to say the second variant but then something was telling me that wasn't right. I nodded and she gave me the plate. She got up from the bed and went to the table with medicines, probably for getting mine ready. I didn't eat the soup, i was just playing with the spoon and the soup.

" Are you feeling alright?"again her angelic voice reached my ears. I nodded not looking at her.

" Why? " I asked. She turned her head to me. "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking care of me when i was to..."i cut myself off with a sigh remembering that night.

" When someone is in danger, we are supposed to help them, no matter who it is: a friend or an enemy." She said. And who am i for you? A friend or an enemy?

" You're not eating, and the policeman is on his way here!"she said. A policeman? Oh yes, i remembered. Sky told me about their arrival yesterday. And i didn't want to face anybody. I, Brandon Eraklyon, gave up and ate that soup. Usually i don't like soups but this one was delicious! It was so tasty i wanted another plate but it was late. The policeman was here. I took the medicine begore he entered. He asked me few stupid questions and asked to describe the thieves. Either i have a bad memory or this guy doesn't understand that tjose bad ones were in masks, how am i supposed to describe them? Though i didn't tell him Zack's name as my conscience didn't let me saying i deserved it. Soon that police guy went. After him Sky and mom came. Great, just great! Why did he bring her here? Weren't her suffers enough?

" Oh, my poor little son."she cried and stroke my hair. She placed her other hand on my cheek and rubbed it. I admit it, i missed her so much, and the thought of not seeing her or feeling her touch made me so scared that i held her hand that was rubbing my cheek, planted a kiss on it and put it on my chest feeling her warmth on it. I closed my eyes like a baby when it hugs it's mother.

" Your teas are ready." The voice said. I opened my eyes to see Stella with a tray of three teas. She again gazed at Sky who was sitting on the chair relaxing from something?

" Thank you, honey." Mom said accepting the teas. After that Stella laft the room. Suddenly Sky got a call and went out leaving mom and me.

"Here son."mom gave me the tea. She sipped hers.

" So...what do you think of ...her?"where did that come from?

" Who? Miss Solaria? She's a nice girl, i like her so much! She seems caring and polite and beautiful, too. Ah, if Sky didn't get married. ..." mom said. At first a slight smile appeared on my lips then listening the last part it vanished.

**Samara's POV**

My poor sons. I hope Thai is doing fine there till that doctor comes. Brandon seems fine but it still hurt seeing him in bandages. Sky got a call from the hospital saying that the surgeon will come in 4 days' time. Are they kidding? The life of my son is in their hands and they are acting like it's nothing?! Seriously, do they know they are responsible for others' life! Fortunately Sky found another doctor that was going to operate my son the day after tomorrow. I was so happy about that. I spent almost my whole day at the Solarias. Miss Stella was taking care of her poor dad. She's really an amazing and caring girl. I'd like to have a daughter-in-law like her. I was chatting with Mrs. Luna and Mrs. Siren when suddenly we heard voices from Brandon's room. We three walked in seeing him all sweat.

" Dear, what's wrong?" I sat beside him. He had a high temperature. Mrs. Luna gave the medicine but he wouldn't take it.

" Where's she?" He asked. Who? " Is she with Sky? Why does she prefer him to me? Am i that bad? Is this one of the differences she was talking about? "

" Brandon, honey, calm down. Who are you talking about?"i asked as we all had a confused look.

" Mom, please, tell Stella that she's not right, that i am not that bad and Sky's not that good, please!"he grabbed my hand and begged. All including me were surprised to listen her name.

"Please, mom."

" Brandon, please, you need a rest." I tried to calm him and give him the medicine.

"But, you'll tell her, won't you? Please, mom, i need her. I will never give her to Sky that easily. Please, tell Sky to stay away from her." Although i was in shock i was also happy. i smiled and said.

" Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." He took the medicines.

" But, tell her, please, mom, please." I nodded seeing Sky standing behind the door. I again looked at Brandon who went back to sleep holding my hand.

At last my son is in love.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHER'S NOTE**

I upload this as you wouldn't know about the new chapter that i updated as it doesn't send mails. Anyways so sorry again for this technical problems. I hope they'll update this site with a nesw and **NORMAL **version as this problems are getting on my nerves! And if this continues like this I'll explode!

Ok, no more words. Go back and check the chapter. I hope you'll like it and as a payment for this inconvenience I'll update two chapters tomorrow. Now it's late here 5:21 and i just woke up as my intuition was saying "Hey, something isn't right! " Again why am i talking so much! Maybe it's to calm my nerves as when i feel nervous or frustrated. ... you'd better not know.

Oh and please i need your help in my other story "The power of elements. "


	15. Chapter 15

**Brandon's POV**

I woke up in the morning. My head was aching so badly that i believe it would explode. I groaned in the pain holding my aching head. Suddenly i felt someone's soft hand on my forehead. As i opened my eyes i saw Stella standing beside me and checking my temperature. She removed her hand and that disappointed me.

" How are you feeling?" She asked with that angelic voice of hers.

" My head is aching badly."i said.

" It's because of the high temperature you had last night. "She said. " Would you sit up, please?" She asked.

" Why?"

" Your bandages need changing. "She said. I did so of course with her help. She sat behind me and removed the bandage that was on the bottom of my back near my hip.

" If you feel pain, tell me."she said. Ha, feel pain?

" It's not needed. I can handle any physical pain."i said with confidence. But then i felt pain there and winced trying to hide it. And it was a failure as she giggled? A weak smile flashed on my lips as i heard her giggle. That short giggle made me the happiest man in the world. Maybe she's forgiven me? Then goosebumps ran through my skin as i felt her touching the wounded place with a cream like stuff. It didn't hurt anymore. It was causing me a pleasant feeling like a massage. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment. I wonder if she stares at my body or thinks I'm hot like other girls would do.

" There."she said as she finished and bandaged the wound. I went back to my half sitting half lying position. She then sat beside me and took my wounded arm. She removed the bandage and examined it. She slightly and softly touched the place near the wound and it hurt so freaking much!

" Hurts?" She asked not looking at me. I just nodded. She chuckled, took a cotton and a bottle of medicine, poured it on the cotton and placed the bottle back. Then with gentle gestures she rubbed the wound.

" It won't hurt anymore."she more like whispered than said. I stared at her and enjoyed the view of her taking care of me. She was doing that with so much care and so softly. Again this strange feeling filled me up. Why am i feeling is this way? What's wrong with me? Her touch is so soft that makes me to hate myself for, you know, whst wanting to do to her. As i recalled that night i turned my head away as i was ashamed in front of her? Suddenly i didn't feel her touch anymore. As i turned my head back to her, she had got up from her place and was doing cleaning the table from used bandages.

" Now you can eat your breakfast."she said as she gave me the tray with soup. Am i that hungry or foes this soup smell so mouth-watering? I took the spoon and began to eat it. Stella turned to go but... something isn't right.

" Miss Stella. ..."i, correction, my mouth suddenly spoke. She turned her head and looked at me with those sunny eyes. I froze for a while. " Thank you." More like i whispered to her. She smiled and went. I don't know why but a smile appeared on my face.

**Stella's POV**

I went from my ex-room to the kitchen and sighed. It's hard for me to see his face as every time I see him that horrible night faces me! I sighed again. What could i do? I just feel pity for him as he was a target for someone to whom he had done something wrong. But now, he seems not the bad boy of that night. Maybe I'm wrong or maybe not. ... i don't know.

" Stella! "I heard little voices calling my name. As i turned my head i saw two kids Jacomo and Alicia.

" Let's play hide and seek!"they said with cheer. I leaned towards them and patted their heads.

" I'm so sorry i can't. I need to go to the grocery's. I'll try to plsy with you after it, ok?" First they pouted but then they smiled and nodded. I smiled and went to get ready.

**Brandon's POV**

I was taking a nap if we actually can say it likd that. Despite my eyes being closed, my conscious was awaken. Suddenly i heard the door open. It was a little girl. She tiptoed to the window. She didn't notice me but when shd did she got scared.

" I'm sorry. "She said.

" It's ok. I wasn't sleeping. " i sad.

" May i hid there?" She said pointing the side of the bed. " I'm playing hide and sick with my brother." She added.

" Sure." I smiled. She smiled, too and hide at teh side of the bed. The door opened and a little boy came in.

" Sorry, but have you seen a little girl here?" He asked. I heard the gilr giggling.

" No. I definitely haven't. " I said. But he didn't look convinced.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes." He shrugged it off and went out.

" Thank you for not telling him."

" Why, you're welcome. "

" Are you Mr. EEraklyon's brother?"she asked.

" Well, yes."

" Do you play hide and seek?"

" We... used to." I remembered those times when we were children. Those times when everything seemed so magical even this nasty life.

" Now you don't play?"

" No."

" Aunty Stella always plays with us she barely has time though. "She said. " Does your mom read fairy tales at nights?" She asked. Now this one made me to miss my childhood.

" Not anymore. "

"Why?"

" Well, probably i don't like them." I said.

" But auntie Stella does. She also dreams her life was like a fairy tale and one day her heart will belong to a person she'll love for ever. " this topic made my breathe stop. She suddenly got out a book and gave it to me. "This is her favorite story."

" Alice, where are you? " was heard as the girl stormed out. I looked at the book. It read "The Princess and the Demon". I was hoping for a prince at least. But then i began to read it. It was about a demon who only deceived people and got what he wanted by making them suffer. Soo this demon meets a beautiful princess that immediately caught his his attention. But to his surprise he didn't want to make her suffer, on the contrary, he wanted to see a real kind smile on her face. But it wasn't as easy as he thought cause the princess didn't like him at first but soon when the demon saves her nearly loosing his life she gets to know that even a demon can be a an angel. This tale reminded me of something very familiar. I felt like this was happening to me, too i mean having lived in a spoilt society, doing whatever i wanted to the others. Then a huge changeover comes making my entire life upside upside-down. And the most irritating thing is that i don't have the confidence i had back then, i have unknown feelings i didn't have back then and why? In this tale the princess reveals the real nature of the demon letting him taste one of the sweetest fruits that appeared on this world and here i realized something...

**So, so, sorry for not updating soon. Well university life isn't an easy one as it turned out to be. Anyways, i hope you like this chapter. And a new chapter for "The power of elements" is going to be ready soon (i hope) **

**Besides I'm making Winx Club Manga/Comics based on my first story "The power of the forgotten world" The coverpage is ready. But, because of some technical problems the first page is going to be a little bit late. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys, I'm back! My exams are over for the next 2 months! Yay! And here's the new chapter. I'll update "The power of elements" soo. Oh, and did you hear about WOW-World of Winx? Well, it's a spin-off and will be aired on Netflix in 2016. And there would be a 3d movie ( i hope it wouldn't be as boring as the latest one.) Ok, now let's enjky this chapter. **

**Brandon's POV**

2 weeks passed and i was getting better day by day but for some reason i didn't want to. Stella and i got closer and finally i could see her smiling brightly before me. It seems that she's beginning to trust me. But... i can say that her mind is with Sky considering how much she asks about him. That's the only case that irritates me. Though she has a good point. Sometimes i don't feel worthy of her. How can a spoilt player like me be worthy of that clean, good-hearted angel.

" Mr. Eraklyon! " a sweet voice called. I looked up to see that angel that made a smile appear on my face.

" How many times do i have to tell you to call me Brandon, not Mr. Eraklyon? " i asked still smiling. I didn't want to be called by my second name because it reminds me of Sky.

" I can't."

" Why?"

" If i did it would mean i didn't respect both You and Your family. "She said. Hm, good point but I'm not taking it.

" I think if you didn't respect me then you wouldn't help me." Ha, i think my point beat hers as she stayed quiet.

" Still i can't. We're not even friends. "She said "friends"? Can't we be something more than "friends"? " Anyway, Your friends are here to pay a visit." She said. Friends? Which friends? Oh now i remember them but... i don't feel like to meet them. On the other hand... i nodded to her and seated myself on the bed. She went after some minutes came back with my band.

"Hey, B, what's up? "On of them said as they "playfully" hit my shoulder. Although i was getting better but hey that really hurts you know. I haven't got over that injury just yet. Even a slight kick makes it as painful as before.

" Pal, you kniw, you missed all fun we had at night clubs!" One of them said. No, please, not right now! Stella is still here and is witnessing to our, no scratch that, to their dirty - minded thoughts!

" New strippers from Ukraine and France arrived there and you missed a perfect chance of tasting every spot of their body." I can't believe this! He said that seductively and smirking at me and in front of a girl! I felt my my cheeks burning because of shame and embrassment. I couldn't look into Stella's eyes thanks to these idiot.

"Aham, um, would you like... something to drink?" She asked calmly. But no answer. As i looked at her direction i caught one of those jerks staring at Stella like a hungry wolfe and smirking. They all literally were undressing her with their eyes. I clenched my fists ready to punch them all out!

" Yes, please, bring a cup of tea, ok?" I said distracting them from her. " Now, go." I demanded. She went out.

" Woh, dude, i see you didn't miss any fun." One of them said.

" Yeah, considering this chic's body..." another said.

" What you know about her body?"another asked.

" She was at that party, remember? And besides i have heard that chics like her have a hot figure." My patient is about to end. I got up and walked up to that dirty piece of shit.

" Hey, B, let's make this day a memorable one!"

"Yeah, let's have a company affairs! "Company affairs! Well, i admit we did company affairs before. if you did not get it, it's hunting a girl and having her lost her virginity by 2 or more men. It's kinda raping. But it was in the past, now i won't let anybody touch Stella! I made a fake smile and punched that jerk's face sending him backwards. My arm was aching like hell, but i wasn't paying attention.

" Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Another adked. I pulled him by his collar.

" If any of you even touches this girl, lands their dirty fingers on her, i swear i will kill you all! Get it! Now get out of this place and forget about me!" i literally threw him at the door.

" Out!" I shouted a little louder as they all rushed out. Now i hate them, i hate them all! I hate myself! What a pervert was i! A spoilt rat! Due to my frustration i punched the table that had glass things on it like a cup or some shit like that! The table broke down with all that stuff. Everything was broken. Now i felt a pain in my left arm. I assumed it was my injury but there is niw a new one. My arm was covered with red liquid. It was coming from my palm and my vein. My had was shaking badly. I collapsed down and stared at that red liquid.

**Stella's POV**

I was feeling really uncomfortable! Those jerks! Urgh! Why do the riches be such, such jerks! If they have money that doesn't mean they can allow themselves anything! I can't even imagine how many poor girls were raped by them. But there those who wants it just to get their money! Ugh, money, money, always that sheet of paper! That green paper destroyed human beings, destroyed human sympathy and soul! All only think about money and when they got it they want more and more... they're ready to give their lives for money! They are ready yo destroy themselves only to get that paper! A common, simple paperis worthy now, than a human life! I hate it, i wish there was none of it! Suddenly i heard shouts then those jerks rushed out of the room and out of the apartment. Stood there for a while until i heard sounds of crashing and smashing. I hurried to my room only to find Sky's brother on the floor with broken glass. He had his arm vein cut! I rushed after bandages and cotton and medicine. I bend down and cleaned his arm from the blood carefully with the medicine and the cotton. He was motionless.

" What happened? Why are you in this situation? " i asked all worried. No answer. " You could die!" He just chuckled.

" At least..." he mumbled. What's it with this man? After wrapping the bandage i helped him to get up and seated him on the bed.

" I'm sorry. " he finally spoke. " I'm sorry that you heard all that."

" I don't think my opinion is important for the riches. You just spent your life not realising what is important in this life." I said. I was to get up and clean up tye mess but i felt something strong and warm on my hand. I turned my head to see him holding my hand.

" Please, don't go away." He said nearly whispered. From his tone i could say he was broken inside. I sat back beside him and he lied down still holding my hand. I watched him sleeping. I admit he isn't't the jerk when he sleeps. He looks like an innocent boy that is lost somewhere. Even though he was sleeping his grip on my hand was too strong for me.

**Brandon's POV**

I woke up next morning feeling really tired. It was like i had a dream about cutting my wrist and Stella helping me out and then she stayed with me all night. But then my eyes caught the broken stuffs. As i turned my head i saw a beautiful face beside the pillow. She was sleeping peacefully still in her dress. Poor girl, i think i didn't let her go anywhere yesterday and she had to sleep in this seated-lied position. I bet her body will ache then because of it. My left hand was holding hers. It was so soft. I smiled to myself. Then my gaze landed on her beautiful face. She's so gorgeous, no scratch that. Nobody has invented a perfect word that could describe this angel. She's more than gorgeous! My eyes caught her pinky cheeks. I smiled again and rubbed her pinky soft cheeks. It gave me the feeling that it could melt under my hand. I place a few strands of her hair behind her little ear and began to pet her. Simultaneously i was careful as i didn't interrupt her beautiful dream. I wonder what she sees in her dreams. I got closer to her. I felt like something was pulling me towards her. I raised my hand up and began to play with her beautiful locks. I rubbed my cheek with it and placed a soft kiss on it. Again this strange feeling was growing inside me. I stared at her for a while not knowing what to do. My brain was telling me to stop and my heart was telling me to kiss her. I was sure that time it wasn't a simple wild feeling. No. It was a feeling of having her beside me forever and always. Leaned down and kissed her peenky soft cheek, small ear, forehead, hair, nose... my eyes landed on her lips. I slowly moved towards them. My mind was shouting at me telling that's not right but i didn't care. I was going to have my first REAL kiss! Our lips were about to meet each other as I closed my eyes to feel this moment of my life forever. But the kiss never came true as she woke up and screamed. She pushed me back.

" Stella, i..." i tried to calm her down wanting to tell taht it wasn't what she was thinking but it was too late. She rushed out of the room.

" Damn you, Brandon, you're such an idiot!" Is houted to myself.

**Stella's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when i felt my face all warmed up. First it was pleasant feeling warm kisses on my skin. I knew it was by a man. Then i felt their hot breathe on my skin. But then realization hit me- I'm not married or have a boyfriend! I quickly opened my eyes seeing this jerk is on his opinion AGAIN! I screamed and managed to push him back. He tried to say something but i didn't want to listen him and ran out. Jerk, such a jerk! And i hoped he would change! But no! Nothing will change people like him!

**So, what you think? Brandon wanted to jst have his first real kiss but Stella didn't let that happen. Was she right, was she wrong? Review! **

**Iradfs**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter! I was so wanting to reach this part and yes, here it is! Also thanks those who reviewed. Your review are highly appreciated. **

**Lovelivelaugh3- i was about to update when i saw your review. Thanks. ^^**

**Stella Winx 21- live action movie? Cool! I hope Stella and Brandon will be the most beautiful ones, well Brandon the kost handsome one ㈴2 and i hope it want be only abouy Bloom. And yes, the spin-off will be in couture style. But I CAN'T IMAGINE THE BOYS IN COUTURE STYLE!**

**Guest- you read my mind, lol!**

**Ok, now read this chapter or else my mouth won't shut up.**

**Brandon's POV**

After my stupid step i hadn't seen Stella. She wouldn't come to take care fo me and look after me. Her mom or aunt did that stuff instead. I asumed they didn't know about ... that incident considering their welcoming behavior. Besides i got over the injuries. Only a scar was left on my forhead. So i left the Solarias' place as nothing could hold me there any more. But before leaving i thanked everyone for their support and patience. I wanted to thank Stella but she was out for food. Well, Mr. Solaria said that but i think she just didn't want to see my face. I was told to wait for Sky, btu i could find my way home. I didn't need his help! He's not my dad! So i went home. But strangely i didn't miss the always - tensed atmosphere of this house. But i did miss my mom who welcomed me in her embrace. She was strangely happy. I mean i had seen ber happy before but this happiness was a strange one for me. Probably she was happy to see Thai who survived this surgery operation and now he seems not better but well enough to tease me. Currently i was seating before the table with my mom and Thai. Mom called Sky saying that i was here. Bloom and her kids didn't want to join us because mom and Bloom can't stand each other. But Bloom did see me and said she was happy that I'm ok. Even though i am not that educated as my big... as Sky, bug i am able to communicate with others in other languages. Besides i think English, Russian and Arabic is enough to communicate with others.

" Oh, son, you don't have an idea how much I've missed you!" Mom said.

" Mom, trust me, i know. You're telling me that for the 6th time already." I said eatong my meal.

" Oh, son it's called mother's love." She said as she petted me. " You know, this place was so empty without you." She said. Hm, but still i don't like this place as it reminds me of my past of who i was and what a jerk i was. This is killing me! I need to get out of this killing atmosphere.

" Empty? The house was always empty! He barely had spent nights here. For the most time he was out at clubs or bars or even at others' wives' bed." Thai said. Great, now he will rub it all to my face.

" Thai! At least be happy to see your brother here!" Mom hissed.

" Yeah, yeah, what ever. But he had that opportunity. If you and dad didn't gave him those money, he wouldn't spend it on games or bitches."

" Thai! We are not discussing that in front of this table!"

I didn't move or eat. The thing is that only now I realize how i spent my foolish life. _You just spend your life not realizing what's important in this life._ Important. What's important in this life? Can you tell me?

" Mom, i want to move away." I finally said.

" What? Why? Where?" She asked. Where?

" To the mines. I'd like to begin to work there. It's not only Sky's duty. It's mine as well. I am a heir, too!" Yes, probably work there would help me to calm my conscience down a bit.

" You want to go there not only to work but live?"

" Yes, i saw many empty apartments there. This atmosphere of this house is killing me. That would be the only way for me. So when Sky comes, I'll peck my thing and go." Yes, this is the right choice. But my mom suddenly smirked?

**Samara's POV**

He says it's for work but I'm not that convinced. I had a great look at the area where this emoty apartments where and they all were situated around Solarias' apartment. A smitk formed on my lips as i knew what he really wants. I took a sip from my water and said.

" Is it because of that girl? " i asked not looking at him. From his reaction i can tell he is confused.

" What... girl?" He asked.

" That girl that was looking after you, taking care of you... you seemed to like her." I looked at Brandon whose eyes got wide.

" I-i don't get it. What... are you talking about? I didn't like anybody. "He said trying to convince HIMSELF not me.

" Oh, come on, Brandon. You can't hide your true feelings from me. You want to tell me that you didn't like Ms. Stella when you kept calling her and saying her name in your dreams? Don't even deny it. I was there and heard you calling her name." I saw him blushing. Awe, my boy at last is growing up from his bed habits. He tried to hide his blush.

" It was because of my high temperature. " what a stubborn boy.

" Then why are you blushing?"

" I'm not blushing!"

" You feel it, you feel affection toward her. You want her to be with you."

"No, i don't. " he was to srand up and go away but i held his hand and seated back.

" If you don't, then how will you describe her?"

" Just... calm and honest." He said looking into my eyes. Mostly he appreciated girl's appearance and now it seems like he's avoiding it. He could say those calm and honest words without hesitation because he barely pay attention to girls that are calm and honest.

"Isn't she worthy to be your wife?" I felt his hands shaking.

**Brandon's POV**

"Isn't she worthy to be your wife?" My mom got me. I couldn't move. Just thinking about me and Stella as a married couple makes me stop breathing. I'm so confused. I don't kniw what's happening to me. I couldn't look away from my mom's gaze.

" Admit it, you love her." Love? I have never felt that feeling towards anybody before and it kinda made me happy.

" Hahaha... Brandon? love? a girl? Really? Ridiculous! " Thai burst out laughing.

" Isn't he in those who have a nice hot figure, big breasts and are not calm and honest. " Ouch.

" Thai! "

" Then there are 2 variants- either Brandon is not hunting after the innocent ones or she's just pretending because she's a gold-diggger!"

" SHE'S NOT A GOLD-DIGGER!" I punched the table getting up frustrated.

" Then, bro, you just changed your taste and want to have only one night with her, then you'll get rid of her the way you always did with the other women." He got up as well. His comment made me clench my teeth.

"You want to say that I'm incapable of loving anyone? "

" Well, yes. Besides, if you truly love her, i don't think she will love you back considering your past life, the player you were... i don't think that, as you said, a kind, honest perosn like her will accept a player in her life because i don't think you are worthy of her."

"Thai! Stop it!" Mom said. I rushed out.

" Brandon! " i heard my calling but i just needed privacy. I went to a park and sat on a bench. I was so frustrated. The thing is that Thai was right, she will never accept me, she'll prefer Sky rather than me. I put my hand on my ex-injured arm, just where Stella's soft hands touched it. _ It won't hurt anymore. _Then why i still felt pain? But this time that pain was coming from inside my heart. I sighed. I felt so alone. Then i felt something hit my foot. It was a football ball. I picked it up when i heard a little voice.

"Excuse me, sir, would you give that ball?" As i turned around i saw a little six year old boy.

" Sure, here."i gave him the ball. He thanked me and ran back. I don't know why but i decided to follow him. I found the boy playing football with his daddy. I smiled to myself as it brought old memories about a happy family. Then the boy and his dad walked up to a pregnant woman. I suppose it's the boy's mom as he hugged her. Then his dad came and kissed her. A pefect happy family. The one i could have. _Isn't she worthy of being your wife? _ I smiled to myself as i imagined that picture of me, Stella and our kids. We could be a real happy family.

"Hey, brother." It was Sky, but what he was doing here.

" What are you doing here? "

" Just came to take you home. "

" Thanks, but i can get home myself. There's no need for you to come here." He walked up and stood beside me. He saw the family, too.

" Hm, old memories... i still remember hiw we used to play football with dad." He said.

" And you always won."

" And you were always trying to cheat." He chuckled as i humphed.

"Mom told me about your conversation. " not again. Now he's going to read a lecture.

" Did she tell you, i want to move away?" He nodded. " Good, cause when we get back you write a document of authority with which i will control the job there in mines." I said.

" You've changed. You would usually shout at me. She had a great influence on you." Not again. I want to close this topic already.

"Brandon, Stella is a good girl, the one you'll never find."

" Can we just close this topic."

" Yes, but i feel it, you want to talk. We are brothers and must trust each other."

"Get to the point. " i was getting sick of it. Why? Because it's painful.

" Why don't you marry her?"

" I can't. "

" Look, don't pay attention to anything Thai says. He didn't understand what he was telling you." Mom told him even that?

"No, Sky, he's right! Look at me. I'm not the right man for her. I'm a cheater, a player, a jerk who likes to play with the girls' feelings."

" But you didn't play with her feelings, because you didn't want to hurt her." Ridiculous.

" I almost played with her feelings. Almost." I said recalling the awful night and the pleasant morning when she was sleeping beside my pillow.

" I can't, because she hates me and does the right things. Hate myself too."

" Brandon, that's in the past. Now you are given a perfect opportunity to start your life again but this time you need someone to be around you. That one can only be her." Sky was trying to convince me but he never knew what i was feeling. " She'll love you back, you jst need to_"

" Seriously? She loves you." He got confused. Oh, come on. Don't tell me he never knew.

"Don't evevn pretend you haven't noticed the way she looks at you, talks to, smiles to you."

" I never gave opportunity. "He said. I was quiet. Sky put his hand on my shoulder and said. " Brandon, just know that i will never stand between you and her. You just need to prove her your love. You'll see she will trust you."

" Why are you so sure?"

" Because it's called love. Now let's get back and i write that authority. "

**Yaaay, i like seeing Brandon blushing! And hesitated! And woah, he wanted to make a happy family with Stella, and who was saying they didn't like the word daddy? If you got it i am talking about my first chapters (don't remember which one) where Brandon says he doesn't like the word daddy. Ok, how was it? Waiting for your thoughts. Review. **

**P.S. i will update this story on Wednesday as i have other story waiting me to update them^^**

**Iradfs**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, hey! Everyone! I'm suler tured today. I know i said i would update yesterday but i couldn't as i had a seminar today and had to get ready for it. Also thanks those who reviewed. **

**Ashna: Yes, they are! ^^ i so love them! And i get extremely happy when i episodes about them in the show. **

**Guest: hm... you read my mind. Such type of part will be updated soon. **

**Stella Winx 21: oh, don't worry he will try soon in the next chapter. ^^**

**Sky's POV**

A week has passed since i gave the authority papers to Brandon. Now he was controlling all the movements at the mines. But sometimes i went there to see what was going on or if there was any problem. Soon the special newly constructed apartment for the workers will be ready and i am so looking forward to it. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

" Come in!" I said. The person enetered my office and i wished i never said "come in". The person was Isaac.

" I hope i didn't interrupt you." He said with his usual smirk that i want to erase.

" No. How can i help you?" I asked. As much as i wanted to kick him out, i have to be polite.

" Well, you see, your brother has debts to pay me but since he is unavailable for it because of his bachelor state, you have to pay on his behalf."

" WHAT?!" I slammed my fists on my desk. " I don't believe you. You must've made this up!"

" Maybe you don't believe me but i have proves." Isaac took out pack of papers and handed to me. "Look and you'll be convinced. "He said still smirking. I took the papers and looked through them. Perhaps i looked through them more than 3 times. Every single word was looking like original, even the sign and Brandon's signature. I couldn't believe it wasn't fake cause indeed it wasn't. But still i wasn't convinced.

" But how?"

" When you weren't here, your brother was playing those games and losing, was spending the money on _whatever_ he wanted. Soon your father stopped giving him money and he asked me for it. And once he falled for an actress and they were to leave the country but that actress robbed him after a night and left. Sure, you are my relatives but deal is deal, nothing special." He said.

" I don't believe it!"

" It's your problem. My job was to inform you until this document reach the court."

" You won't do that!"

"As i said before, deal is deal. But I'll give you some time. These are the copies of the papers, so you can keep it or show and remind your brother of his debts. Either he or you have to pay me. Now, i have some work to do. Good luck." He left. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to pay that Isaac even a penny. But then my brother would be in a big trouble. I decided to talk to Brandon and made sure he did signed these papers and asked for the money.

**I know this was a short chapter and probably not so interesting. But i will try to make the other longer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Brandon's POV**

Nearly a week has passed since i began to control the work here in mines. On my first day here i bought 3 beautiful bracelets for Stella her, mom and her aunt as thanking gifts. But i gave them in Sky's name so that they accepted that gift. i didn't see Stella that day but i bought an apartment where my bedroom's door is facing Stella's and every night i admire her beauty when she reads a book or draws something near her window, or combs her soft long golden hair. But what made me happier was when i saw the bracelet on her hand though it made me sad at the same time as i gave it to them as gifts by Sky. And it is still unbearable for me to be so close to her but be so far at the same time. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to talk to her... i didn't even thank her personally. So right now i am walking to the place where she likes to be alone for some time. And i was right as i saw her there sitting on a bench and reading a romance. This is it. This can be my last chance. So inhaled deep and exhaled feeling nervous.

**Stella's POV**

I was sad, really sad. I scarcely saw Sky as he stopped coming to the mones. He appointed his brother as a manager here. Now he will control everything. And that means i have to face that jerk all the time! That pervert. But... maybe it's not that bad. Sky's married man and i don't have any right on him, don't have the right to think about him... but my heart still aches. How can i get rid of this feeling? How can i get him out of my heart? Even this bracelet reminds me about him. I was trying to smoothe my heartache with reading a romance. Oh, how i wish to meet my prince, the one, who will make me happy, the one, with whom i will have my family and kids. God, how i wish you to send me my knight in shining armor. At that moment i heard footsteps coming from in front. As i lifted my head i saw _him, _that pervert. Just perfect.

" Boun giorno." He said rather unsure? Hm, i won't fall for it. I even didn't want to answer him but it would have been impolite.

" Buon giorno. " he just stared ar me like he was at a loss. But after some minutes of silence he spoke.

" I wanted to thank you, for looking after me and... tolerating me." He rubbed the back of his neck and said sheepishly? Nice try. I didn't say anything just nodded and went on with my reading but he didn't leave. Moreover, he even had the courage to closen our space! I was getting sick of this awkward atmosphere.

" Uh, romance? " either he asked or exclaimed. I didn't get it but i could sense he stare on me and it was irritating me! I closed the book and got up. Not making an eye-contact i went ahead. Surprisingly he went after me. We were silent all the way long.

" How's...Your father, Mr. Solaria? "He asked all of a sudden still walking after me.

" Fine, thank you!"i said coldly not even looking at him. He suddenly stopped walking. And it would be impolite of me to continue, so i stopped to but not looking at him.

" You know... before i met you... i didn't know most of the human feelings and couldn't appreciate them but when i saw You and after that night... i-" i cut him off as i didn't want to hear any of his words because i didn't want to forgive that jerk. He proved that those like him will never change. Never.

"Excuse me, but i need to go." I said rather harshly as i walked opposite way not even bothering to look at him. Why can't he just leave me alone!

**Brandon's POV**

"Excuse me, but i need to go." She said this harshly but why? Because i wanted to open up to her? To tell her about my feelings? Her attitude killed me, broke me down.

" Why?" Excaped from my lips. She stopped. " Why are you treating me like that? Why are doing this to me?"

" What can an ordinary girl like me do to You?" She asked _innocently_ not looking at me as if I'm not that worthy. That made me furious. " You keep ignoring me!"

" I don't ignore You."

" No you do. Don't you understand that ignoring me you are killing me! Do something, feel something, pity me, hate me... but don't ignore! " i was looking straight into her eyes trying to find something, an emotion but it was like she was looking nowhere.

" You know what?" I said "You won't see me ever again. "I left at once as i couldn't bare it. I reached my office and slammed the door behind me. Because of frustration i threw the documents that were on my desk away and sat trying to calm myself. What was i thinking about? How can a pervert like me have a happy family? Thai was right after all. I have such past that will never let me be happy. I buried my face into my hands as a tear fell down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brandon's POV**

As i was in my office working someone knocked on my door.

" Come in!" I said as i continued looking through some documents. The door was opened and my brother came in.

" Hey, Brandon. I see you are really in this sork." He said smiling. I didn't say anything, just nodded.

" Brandon we have to talk about something. " his tone suddenly changed to a serious one.

" About what?" I asked.

" Today Isaac came here with these papers. " he took out the paper 0rs f4o his bag and showed me. " And said that you have to pay your debts. "

" Debts?!" I took the papers to see what was on them. Indeed there were my signatures but i don't remember borrowing this money. Well, i borrow from him some but nit this much. "I don't get it. I didn't borrowed this much. But the signatures are mine?"

" He said that you borrowed them because you um lost in some games and began to repeatedly asked him for money." Sky explained.

"Indeed, I lost in the games and asked him for money but only for once."

" And what about when you and a girl you loved wanted to leave this place?"

" Actually that happened, too. But that bitch left me robbed. But that all wouldn't equal to such sum!"

" Either you don't remember or it's all his tricks." Sky said. Of course it's all his tricks. I never liked that guys. Sometimes i asked to myself what Diaspro had found in him? He's a cheater and lier and could do anything just to seek his aim. Now i knew that very well remembering the fake will and papers i had to sign so that i would be considered as a legal heir, too. Then it hit me. " That... that son of a bitch. I now remember it!" My hand went through my hair as i was frustrated.

" What?"

" That... that crap would gave me some papers to sign telling me it was for the inheritance. And remember the time when ... i was humiliated? That time he also brought some papers and i signed them out of sense as i wanted him to shut up and leave me."

" Now that explains everything. Let's go to him and try to "negotiate."

"Oh right, i will show that asshole!"

After some minutes we where at his house. Sky knocked on the door and Diaspro answered it.

" It's a rare thing to see my own brothers paying us a visit. "She said.

"Well, sister, if you had chosen a right guy, we would have cime here to see you with all of our hearts." I said bitterly.

" I didn't expect anything more than that from you, Brandon. "

"Thank you,." I said sarcastically.

" Stop it, you two." Sky said. " Diaspro, is your husband at home?"

" Why do you need him?" She asked raising her brow.

" It's nine of your business. " i went in without her permission as i was sick of it all.

" Hey." She said.

" Brandon, please, don't make a fight." Sky said putting his hand on my shoulder.

" I can't promise you."

We entered Isaac's room and found him resting on his sofa and drinking a coffee. That smirk of him was there on his lips. I so want to broke that smirk.

" I have two variants: either you came here to pay or to negotiate. " i rushed at him grabbed his collar and lifting hij up a little.

" You, dirty cheater, you knew all of this! You made this all up!"

" Brandon, stop it!" Sky pulled me back from that snake. Diaspro rushed to him to see if he was ok. i wish he wasn't. That smirk spread wider.

"Isaac, we kniw that most part of your papers are made up. You'd better admitted it otherwise you'll be arrested for it." Sky said. Diaspro got scared as she heard them but that didn't influence on Isaac.

" But isn't the law on my side? After all I'm a lawyer and knaw much more about it than you. "

" You won't get anything! "I shouted.

" the court will decide that one, if you don't pay, Brandon. But as your part of inheritance is still under Sky's control he will have to pay. "

"Cheater, I'll kill you!" What have i done.

" And, i just want t o inform you that Brandon's reputation is, well, so "low" considering his player and spoilt life that the court will surely be by my side." I felt Sky tensed up. Probably, no, of course that snake is right. There's no way the court would be on my side. I clenched my fists at it. At least i have one thing to do.

" You won Isaac but don't think you can take this easily. " i said as i punched hard right on his face making him fall. Blood was coming out from his red nose.

" Are you insane! "Disapro shouted as she leaned to her husband to help.

" Brandon, stop." Sky tried to held me back.

" I'have already finished. "I said to him.

We went out. The walk was silent as neither of us spoke. Again this stupid realisation of how hopeless was i! I was ready to give anything but to live my life in a right way. Now it seemed like i couldn't live like others could. I was nothing.

" So, what you are going to do?" Sky suddenly asked.

"Sky, pay him that sum."

" What? Me? But i thought you are going to pay him from your inheritance! "

" If you remember i ould do it only if i got married. "

" I do remember it and that's why i thought you would pay hi."

" I'm not getting married. "

" Did anything happen between you and Stella? "i stopped hearing her name and sighed.

" Nothing happened. She just made it clear that we can't be together."

" If it's because of me i can talk to her and..."

" No. Just look at me. Do you think she would choose a man like me? A player, cheater and spoilt one like me? Such a girl doesn't deserve someone like me." This conversation was killing me. " So, pay the debt. I'll return you the money later."

" That much?" What's up with him? Is he complaining for money? The Sky i knew wouldn't do that.

" And i thought you weren't interested in money. You were against it. What happened?" He was taken aback by my words.

" I'm not interested in it. I just wanted to use it in charity. "He said. But i wasn't convinced.

" I need to go. Bye." He went .

**Stella's POV**

I was taking care of my father. Currently he was sleeping. He had a nightmare about this all place burning in flames and he wanted to move away from here. It took my all energy to calm him down. I was in my bedroom trying to have some rest. I looked at the night sky... Again. Even this word reminded me of him. Why couldn't i forget him. If there was a way to command my heart to stop loving him, i would do so. Suddenly my eyes caught the in front apartment. I have heard somebody was living there but who? I even didn't have the chance to see somebody getting in our out of that apartment. The lights were on but i didn't see anybody there.

" Stella, Mr. Eraklyon us here to see you." My mom suddenly entered and said .

" Um... Who?" Mom rolled her eyes at my stupid question.

" Stella, it would be very impolite of you to not at least greet him. After all that man did so much for us! If not him, your uncle wouldn't get this job and we wouldn't be here either." As she said it i recognized which Eraklyon it was.

" I'll be in a minute. "I sad as she went. I rushed to my mirror to see if i was looking good. I took the comb and brushed my hair enthusiastically. A smile spread on my face as i would be seeing Sky again. But then... he had a wife and children. I had to stop this feeling! Probably I'm nothing more than a worker's nephew for him. i stopped brushing my hair as i sighed. Who am i for him? Nobody. I don't have any right over him. His wife is so lucky to have someone like him beside her. Boys aren't that matured nowadays. An exact example is Sky's brother. Even though they are brothers they are so different. One is polite while the other is not. One is smart while the other is not. One is good-hearted and thinks about the others, while the other is thinking only about his satisfaction. And at last Sky's a way educated and matured than his brother. Sky has the features every women would like their husbands to have. But he's not mine and never will be i guess. So either i have to get rid of this feeling and move on or to stay single forever. I went out of my room and went to the diningroom. I saw my heart-stealer talking to my uncle. It was really hard for me to stop staring at him.

" Oh, Stella, there you are." My uncle said.

" Um... Gikd evening. "I smiled at Sky.

" As you know the constructions of the new apartments here will be ready and Sky wanted you to help his mother to organize a celebration. "My uncle said.

" Oh, it would be a pleasure for me."i said.

" I'll leave you to discuss further details. "My uncle said as he left leaving us alone. My heart rate suddenly quickened as I felt his stare on me.

" Um... how can i help you. " i said trying to erase this awkward atmosphere.

Oh, yes. Well the construction will be over after 2 days and my mother wanted to celebrate it. First we'll be at the new apartment to congratulate each other an dthen we'll go to our house. And my mother wanted you to help her with dishes and food. "

" Ok, when do i need to come?" I asked.

" At 16:30. Is it ok?"

" Sure."

"And one more thing."he stood up and looked straight into my eyes. "Please, accept my brother." What? What did he just say?" I was told to bring him back in the right path but i couldn't have the influence on him you have. You don't have any idea how much you changed him. Please, accept his feelings towards you and love him. I can feel it, he needs you so much. He's way better guy then i am." He said and after a while he was no longer there. Now the man i love wants me to love another. But can i?

**What you think? Can Stella love Brandon? **

**This story is coming to its end. I think 2 or 3 chapters are left.**

**Now your thoughts. **

**-iradfs**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys! It' has been a while (ok, a long time) i have not updated anything. Blame my stupid and damn exams! But finally i passed thm all yesterday and yes am going to update each of my story every day! You can't imagine how i am happy having passed those exams! If you saw me now, you'd see a crazy girl screaming with the all the voice that can possibly be in her throat like a psycho. Yes, it is as these exams even didn't gave us the chance to celebrate New Year and Christmass normally! Anyways, i should shut up now and let you read this chapter buut one last thing to say I am going to start a new story, again Brella story. I think i will post it today. But less words and go read. **

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I and mom wake up early to get ready and go to the Eraklyons to help Mrs. Samara prepare a meal. But i was not sure if i should go or not. Sky's words had pierced my heart and soul. He was asking me to love his brother but i can't. I don't know what to do with my feelings. In addition, going to their house means to meet Sky's wife and his children and probably they will make me undrestand that Sky isn't for me any longer and they will make my stupid feelings for him vanish for ever. Uncle had gone already as Sky prepared a celebration for workers in the mine. And currently they are having a good time i suppose. Then Sky will invite some of them to the Eraklyons. And everything must be ready by then so we'd better hurry up. After approximetly 30 minutes we were at the front door of the house. But having see only that building made me feel sick as bad memories filled my brain again. That night when I almost lost myself. No, i don't want to face it all again. I am not ready to. I will not make it. I want to go back and never come here.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom suddenly snapped me out of my mind.

"Nothing." I have to do it. I enhaled a big amount of air and exhaled it and knocked on their door. The maid opened it telling Mrs. Samara was waiting for us in the kitchen. The maid guide us there. But this small walk was already worrying me. I had bad feelings that made me shiver.

"Oh, Luna, Stella! I'm glad to see you again!" Mrs. Samara gave us a hug and get to her work. "OK, the aprons are on the oven. Put them on and let's prepare our meal! It will be the most delicious one!" Mrs. Samara looked so happy. Even though i don't know her that well, i can see she's never been that happy before. Mon and I got the aprons on and started our cooking. I got some vegetables to cut but was in trance again as i have never seen so much healthy vegetables in only one kitchen! Maybe in the markets but not in the kitchen. I already felt hungry. Probably that trance of mine lasted more than a minute as somebody petted my shoulder to get my attention.

"Простите, Вам нужна помощь?/ I'm sorry, do you need a help?" She was taling in Russian and had a fiery long beautiful hair, amazing big eyes that had crystal blue color. She's probably Sky's wife. I am so glad i have some knowledge of russian.

"Нет, я просто задумалась. Спасибо. / No, i was just deep in thoughts. Thank you."

'Тогда позвольте мне помочь с овощами. / Then let me help you with the vegetables." She said smiling. I just nodded and she got a knife for and began to cut carrots. During this we chatted. Now i know she's Sky;s wife and they had two children. But Their love didn't last long as they got tired of each other. Bloom was older from Sky for 4 years and she thought that Sky didn't love her any more because of the age. And only for the sake of their children they still tolerate each other and don't get divorced.

'Это так мило, что вы ради ваших детей не разлучились. Но а не думаю, что ваша любовь погасла. / It's so cute you haven't got divorced for the sake of your children. But i don't think you lost your love." She laughed and said.

'Ох, Вы молоды еще и живете в мечтах. Вечная любовь только в сказках. Увы, в нашей жизни нету вечной любви. Она исчезает навсегда и мы ничего ни можем с этим поделать. Нам лишь остается уважать друг друга. / Oh, you're still young and in your dreams. There's no eteranl love in our lives, they exist only in the tales. Love disappears for everand we can do nothing but to respect each other."

" Да, но если бы это не было так, то сказки про вечную не были бы. Мне кажется, что Вам двоим нужно немного времени и все наладится. / Yes, but i think there wouldn't be tales about etarnal love if there was not any. I think You two need some time and everything will be ok." She smiled and thanked me. Then she asked me about the life at the mines as she wanted to move there to live and asked me about lybraries in here. There were only a few and she wanted to open one near the mines. I got to know she loved books very much and reas 3 tales and books each night for her children to sleep. By that time we prepared everything and the table was almost ready.

'Все, решено! После этого я открою свою библиотеку, а Вы будете помогать, конечно если Вы не против, Стелла./ Ok, that's it! I will open my lybrary after this and You will help me, of course if You don't mind, Stella."

Конечно хочу, спасибо. Of course i want, thank You."

"Тогда, можете попросить помощи у Брендона? Я уверена, он не откажет Вам. Then would you ask Brandon for help? I am sure he won.t refuse you."My eyes widened as i heard his name. I won't ask anything from him!

"Если вы смущаетесь, я скажу. О, вот и мальчики! If you are shy, i will ask him. Oh, and here are the boys!" I tried to stop her but it was too late. I hope she won't ask him for something on my behalf.

* * *

**I forgot to mention. Review please!**

**P.S. if any of you knows russian and finds any mistake, please, tell me as i want to correct them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, guys. Just to inform you that my new Bella story is ready! Yay! And this story is going to end probably this Monday. OK, now the chapter! Also thank those who read this story and review it.:-) **

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I was wandering around the celebration table Sky prepared at the mines. You could hear people laughing and celebrating everywhere. But the alcohol did its best to influence on the workers and soon they began to talk about nonsense and even hav a harsh arguments. Sky was hangign out with some new "friends" he made here but the thing that surprised me was him drinking a bottle and a half of brandy. And i thought he never liked it but now i doubt it. Besides this whole celebration thing was getting on my nerves. I find it as "another" way of wasting money. As that atmosphere was irritating me i was standing aside witnesing people slowly turning into wild animals because of the alcohol. Then i felt even more disgusted of everything and myself as once i was like these people turning into a beast. And the worse thing is that i realise it only now and i can't do anything about it. I would give anything just to change my life.

"Brandon, why don't you join us and have some fun?" As i turned around i saw Sky with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I don't want to."

"Oh, come on! What's happened to the Brandon i knew? You were the king of such parties." i chuckled bitterly.

"You mentioned it right. I was! Besides i find this all just an in vain waste of money."

"Wait, did you just say that sentence?"

"Oh, go away, Sky, i don't have nerves for you!" i said as i was to go.

"Go and prepare to leave. We are going home and continue with our celebration." i just left after my coat.

* * *

As we arrived at our house another fancy table was prepared. Mom welcomed our guests and had them sat around the table. I saw Thai my little brother coming up to me.

"Glad you ok."

"Thanks, bro. Why don't you sit around the table and have some delicious food?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? Some of this food cooked your "only true love"." What? Stella's here?

"Yeah, she is here. She and her mom helped our mom." He said as if reading my mind. I'm not sure if i am ready to face her again. A part of me wants but the other part doesn't.

"Брендон!/Brandon!" I heard someone calling me. As I turned around I saw Bloom.

"Да, здравствуете, Блум. Чем я могу помочь?/ Yes, hi, Bloom. How can i help you?"

"Вообще-то одна моя знакомая, Стелла, хотела попросить об одном услуге.../ Actually one of my friends, Stella, wanted to ask you for something..." Stella? She wanted to ask me for something but she used Bloom as her envoy? As I got to know Stella wanted me to support her and Bloom in building a lybrary. And after that small chat between me and Bloom my eyes were looking for Stella. But she was nowhere . Soon she appeared with my mom helping her bring another plate of food. But she was ignoring me. Again. And during that whole time of the stupid celebration she ignored me. Who she thinks she is? She gives me orders through somebody and keeps ignoring me? So many emotions filled inside of me. That was the last straw! I will show that proud blonde to behave herself correctly. Enough of me! I waited until the guests left and walked into the room where she was picking the plates to have them washed. I quietly closed the door behind me and waited for her to turn around and face me. When she did so I could sense she got a little scared as she was to brake the plate.

"What are you doing?" He voice was steady but she was scared since she backed a little. I slowly made my way towards her. Backing, her back faced the wall. I reached her until we were inches away from each other.

"May I know who gave you the permission to order me something through somebody? Who do you think you are? Do you imagine who I am? Your status is lower than mine." It was really hard to keep my beast under control and not to grab that face and kiss it really passionately.

"Having a lower status doesn't mean anything. Maybe to you it does, but to me none has advantages over the other. And I am free in doing what I find necessary. It's none of your business."

"I don't care what you think. In this world only those who have higher status get what they want because the world belongs to them and it spins around them. Those like me can easily destroy those like you. Only my one word and you and your family can never exist. You know why? Because I am Brandon Eraklyon and I always get what I want and when I want. You know it is really funny to tease those like you, to have them for only one night and then throw them away as an already used handkerchief and ignore them. You know why? Because those like you deserve it. You might think of me as a spoilt brat or player. You are right, I am spoilt player who can fuck you very easily than throw you out and walk on you proudly because you walked on my feelings keeping ignoring them!" My voice raised and I felt so many emotions. I felt as if I am going to cry like a girl. But I refused to let it happen. I felt her body tensed up as I caged her while talking. Aggressively I punched the wall above her which made her shiver in fear and rushed to the table. I couldn't believe it I began to cry because of a girl. And the worst thing was that she saw me I that helpless state. I hate her, I hate her so much yet I love her with all of my heart but she never accepted it. Never. I rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Get out, now!" I shouted trying to hold back my tears. She slowly walked out looking at me one last time. After she had gone I slammed the door closing it and leaning my head on it crying like a baby.


	23. Chapter 23

**I think the next chapter would be the last one. Also thank everybody who reviewed and read this story. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I was so ashamed of that incident that happened at the Eraklyons'. How could he say such words to me? But on the other hand i felt something in his voice, like hurt?

Bloom and her children had moved in mines to live. She also invited me to her new apartment and we had chat and discussion about the lybrary she wanted to open. Today she invited me as well for another discussion. And i admit she's pretty nice person to talk. Sometimes she talks about Sky and her days they passed togather and all that wonderful memory.

"Здравствуй, Стелла! Заходи./ Hi, Stella! Come in." she opened the door cheerfully and i greeted her and stepped in. "Давай сначала пить чашечку чая, а потом будем заниматься вопросами библиотеки./ First of all let's have a cup of tea and then we'll deal with the problems of the lybrary." I agreed and she made a tea. Then we chatted again until the doors were knocked. I didn't know she'd have a guest. She went to open the door while i stayed in the room taking a sip of the tea. When she came back she wasn't alone and i regreted turning my head to see him again. He wasn't expecting me. I could see it by the way he suddenly tensed up when he saw me and turned his head away. "Подожди, Брендон, я пойду за детьми./ Wait, Brandon, i'll go get the kids." And she left us alone. None of us spoke as the room filled with awkwardness. None of us faced each other. I didn't want to face him because of his attitude towards me. Fortunately Bloom came with her kids dressed. "А вот и мы! Дети, идите и поиграйте с дядей Брендоном пока ваша мама занята. Но будьте осторожны./ Here we are! Kids, go and play with uncle Brandon while your mommy is busy. But be careful."

"Не волнуйся, Блум, с ними ничего ни случится./ Don't worry, Bloom, nothing will happen to them." suddenly he spoke. Bloom thanked hima and they went outside. Bloom told me that the kids were missing their daddy and all the time they wanted to play with him he was busy. So she asked his brother to fill this gap. She also admitted that they were having great fun and the kids would come back so tired but happy. Couldn't believe my ears. The man i knew was a total jerk who was only interested in wasting his money on night butterflies and playing cards. I found it really hard to believe. But when my eyes suddenly looked out of the window they saw another picture. He was playing foorball with the kids and the three of them were so happy. Esspecialy he. He would lost on purpose for the kids and act like he wanted to win. When one of the kids fell and got his ankle hurt he managed to _recover_ it and made the kid smile. I'd never seen this part of that man, the loving and caring part. Maybe i was wrong about him.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I got back to my apartment after spending the time with my nephews. They are such good boys. Sometimes i just don't get Sky. He has such type of children and doesn't find a minute for them. Had i have my children i would have always tried to find time for them. No, I would have found time, days for them. Yeah, had i have... one chance to correct my mistakes , to live the real life, to have my family... but it's going to never happen. I lied down on y bed and let the sleep take over my body. As i wake up i couldn't see anything because of the dark. I got up and walked to my door. But it was nowhere? Suddenly i noticed a red and orange light and went in that direction. Then i saw two figures. One was man and the other woman and they were holding each other's hands. I came up a little and stopped when i recognized them. It was Sky and Stella. I felt black roots tying me up when i wanted to go towards hem and didn't let me move. Sky smirked at me and put his hand on Stella's cheek looking into her eyes.

"Sky, don't you dare!"i yelled and tried to release myself. But it never worked. I must have shut my eyes to not witness him kissing Stella. "NO!"Suddenly the roots began to burn in flames as i woke up being out of breath. But i wasn't breathing clean air. It was more like a smog. I began to cough when i realised that the apartment was on fire. When i got out i saw not only my apartment on that condition. Everything was in flame. I rushed towards Bloom's apartment. There were other men saving people's life. I rushed in Bloom's apartment that was surrounding with fire and found her and the kids trying to get out. I picked one of the kids while she picked the other and held her hand leading her out. Fortunately we managed it and they were out. All the people were out except for the Solarians. I saw two men saving Stella's mom and aunt but there was no sign of her and her uncle and dad.

* * *

**I think the next chapter willbe ready tomorrow. Also for those who still didn't know I have started another Brella story "Uncharted". **

**See ya.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, guys, i'm so happy you liked this story. Thank you all again, very much. Me too like this story. I also like the original one and when i read it i always imagined the charecters of Winx Club playing their roles in that story. Also the orginal one was a real life situation. This story proves that girls can show the real inner side of the boys. And in their turn the boys always need support and trust and that support and trust they find in us, girls. One of you asked if Brandon saw a nightmare, yes it was and when he woke up he saw his apartment on fire. Now here is the last chapter of this story. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Everything around us was on fire. And there was no way out. But we didn't lose our hope. By saying we, i mean me and my uncle. He and i were trying hard to safe my dad. He kept telling us we were going to thraw him in lava, that we wanted his death, that he didn't trust us anymore. Of course we denied it telling we wanted to save him. But it was no use. Uncle ordered me to go but i refused leaving them here. Soon i felt the air going away and the smog surrounding us. Suddenly the burning ceiling fell down beside us making the fire range. I felt losing my breath and began to caugh losing the strength of my body. Soon i remembered nothng but darkness and weakness as i lost my conscious. But before i felt someone holding me. Then nothing...

**Brandon's POV**

I tried to get out of this fire holding in my arms unconscious Stella. I wandered around to find a safe place with less fire to get out but at the same time i felt so calm and relaxed being surrounded by this flames. I found a window with less flames but i had to jump out of it. I held Stella tight and burried her face in my chest and my head in her neck and jumped out. The impact of the ground was gave me some bruises but i made it. I put Stella on the ground as her mom and aunt rushed towards us.

"Stella, Stella, do you hear me? Please, say something." Her mom was about to burst into tears when suddenly we all heard caughs and Stella flattered her eyes opening them. I was so glad she was ok.

**Stella's POV**

As i opened my eyes i saw my mom and aunt. Mom quickly hugged me. But what happened? I thought i was going to die in that flames. Oh, no. My father! My uncle! They were still there as i didn't notice them.

"Dad! Uncle!" i was to rush back in that flames but mom held me back.

"No, Stella!"

"I must safe them! Please!" But instead my mom hugged me showing that there was no hope of saving them. "No! Please, somebod, please, help my dad and uncle! They are still there! Please!" I burts into tears and pleaded the people there like an insane. But everybody was afraid of risking their lives. I noticed Sky and my hope rose again. He always helped us and was always there when we needed. He'd help that time. I pleaded him to save my dad and uncle telling him i'd do whatever he wanted. But he did something i never expected.

"50 euro gets the one who saves the men there." he suddenly offered money and began to raise the cost seeing no one prefers money more than their loves. And i thought he was the perfect man but i was wrong. Suddenly the poeple shouted _what's he doing? Is he insane?_ as someone rushed in the flames.

Brandon...

**Brandon's POV**

I rushed back after her dad and uncle as i couldn't stand those pleadings. I tried to find them and soon found. Fortunately nothing bad happened to them. Stella's uncle was trying to get themselves out. I offered my help and we headed back. But during the a part of ceiling fell on us. I managed to get out of the ceiling and help her uncle and we tried to save the old man who was sreaming. I picked the ruined ceiling up while Mr. Solaraia was getting out his brother. During this the iron stick of the ceiling harshly fell and hit on my left arm. I winced in pain and felt i couldn't hold it any more. Mr. Solaria got his brother out and they head out. I rushed after them holding my hurting arm. As we got out i saw the ambulance there and firefighters extinguishing the fire. I smiled seeing Stella hugging her relatives and stepped away. The doctors checked my arm and bandaged it. I only had abroken my bone. Visiting me Sky coplained about that incident. He watsed on those buildings so much money and now the ruins were the only ones who left. In addition he said that Isaac wanted his money from ME. He esspacially emphacised it. But as i wasn't going to get married i said to Sky to pay instead of me. Later on i'd pay him. But i felt that he didn't like that idea. So i wated to change the subject and asked about Stella and her family. He said that Stella's dad died after that incident. I asked him to organize the funeral and bury the old man.

**Stella's POV**

Two weeks passed after Sky helped us with money to bury my dear dad. I was so upset of losing my dad that i didn't even thank Brandon for saving us. Thought i asked Sky to thank Brandon on my behalf but still it wasn't right. I'd been trying to find Brandon all this time but couldn't manage it. H was nowhere. Maybe he was just ignoring me. It was now my turn to suffer. I was thinking things over in my head about the two brother while walking in the park. I was thinking about how they were opposite type of each other. I thought of Sky as an honest and honourable and perfect man every girl could imagine and Brandon as one of those spoilt players who like only to hang out wasting money on dirty things but in the end... It's like they both showed their true selves. While walking and thinking i heard sounds of cheers. I followed the sounds and saw somebody destributing gifts to the people and children that were in that park. I couldn't see who that was as the crowd was surrounding them. When the no gift was left every person went to a certain direction. When they left i saw the person was doing that charity. He was a brunet with a bandaged arm. And even though his back was facing me i knew who that was.

**Brandon's POV**

I was happy making those people happy by giving out gifts. As i was tired i decided to have some rest on the bech looking the sunset.

"Brandon." i heard a beautyful voice calling my name? Or was that my imagination? As i turned around i couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Stella standing there looking at me those gorgeous eyes and smiling. I got up from the sit as she walked up to me. "I-i wanted to thank you for saving my family and - me." I could tell she was a bit tensed up. She was looking at me with another look, not with the look she used to give to Sky, not with the look i always wanted to win. This look was so warm and pleasant. I chuckled as i heard what she said.

"I wasn't saving you." i saw her become confused. Another chuckle escaped from my lips. "Woul You?"i offered her my bandaged arm expecting her to refuse it but she didn't. She accepted it. That was a good surprise for me. Then we had a walk as i explained to her. "That day in the fire i was saving myself. You know, i had a nice and relaxing feeling while being surrounded by fire as i felt myself cleaning from the dirt i did in my life. I fely myself reborning while i saved others life. And it felt like the fire was burning the page of my life that wasn't giving my soul a rest and those ranging flames were giving me new wings to start a new life." her listening to me so encouraged me. "Do you see the colors the sunset noe caused? They remind me of that night. I think that night was trying to show us, all the people that human life is more important than an estate or money or a new constructed building. Unfortunately not all the people get it. And they're keepinn trying to seek their happiness in money but at the same time they don't see their real happinss leave them for ever." A great example is Sky. He had his happy family but exchanged it with wealth. "And i admit i must thank you, too."

"Me? For what?" i fully turned to face her and looked right into her eyes.

"You helped to safe me. Thanks to you i tealized that everyone is equal and that having a family even a poor, can make me happy." She blushed and bowed her head. I put my hand on her cheek lifting her head up. "May i?" she got what i was referring at and closed her eyes. I smiled and leaned for a kiss. I so wanted to do it, to feel her soft lips and their delicious taste. I realized that this was my first real true love kiss. Having lost myself in happiness i lifted her up with badaged arm. She broke the kiss with concered eyes. "No, no, no! Your arm is still in bandage!"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt any more." she smiled and put her arms around my neck resting her forehead on mine. That was one of the happy moments i live. That night i called Sky telling him not to worry about the money as i would pay Isaac from my inheritance. The other happy moments i live were the birthdays of my three children and the times I, my beautyful wife and children spent.

**The end**


End file.
